Our Secret Past
by Xiaolang's Ying Fa
Summary: What happens when the one you love didn't trust you as much as you thought they did? Rumors can be painful, but thats just what they are, right? Rumors, right? Seto/Jou pairing with the usual off pairings if you've read my other fics. Otogi's evil in this
1. When I Look Into Your Eyes

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Hello minna-sama. This is my latest Jou/Seto fic but I am only writing this to try to get out of the writers block I've been having. This, as the same for my other stories, will start out a PG-13 rating but go up to R very shortly. That is...if I get reviews telling me where to go with this. I was up one night at three the morning and I just had the urge to write. I didn't want to waste this spontaneous urge to write on the other fics for fear of it running out all to soon...so I started this fic. So just keeping the fact that I have no idea where this is going in mind as you read and review...maybe you could give me some ideas...or pointers...I'm afraid that the chapters wont be all to long thought...I'm still just starting this fic out. 

It may be a bit confusing at first but I promise...It will become very clear as soon as we get the fun little flashbacks out of the way^_^

**********************************************

~*~Seto's POV~*~

When I look into your eyes...Those beautiful amber eyes...forever burnt into my memory...I see everything we had...everything we'd shared...And...That's why I never look into your eyes anymore. I remember them perfectly...everything they held, every emotion...your eyes were so transparent...I could see into your very soul without even trying. That's why I wont look you in the eye...I'm afraid of what I would see...I wont deny that I miss what we had...They would be no use denying that constant ache in my heart every time you're near...or every time I hurt you...But somehow I thin its better this way. We could never hurt each other this way. It just...wasn't meant to be. We weren't meant to be. But that doesn't mean I'll stop loving you...you mean too much to me...I cant just forget...I don't want to forget...That night you found me...You saved me...I had already had a crush on you but I think that's when it turned into something else...something more important...deeper than anything I had ever felt...even for Mokuba.

Flashback~

That night I had ran. Away...as far as I could get. Mokuba was at a friend's house so I didn't need to worry about what could happen to him once I left. I was hurt. Bad hurt. It hurt all over. I knew I had a concussion. My green hair was matted to my face with dried blood...my blood. My shirt was torn open and cuts were everywhere on my chest and abdomen. After Gozaburo-sama sliced the butcher knife down my chest and didn't seem to stop, I knew I had to get out of there. I grabbed a vase and smashed it over his head. I was out the door before he even hit the ground...if he did at all. I was scared...It was dark and I couldn't see a thing. It had even begun to rain. My thoughts began to wander as I slipped in and out of consciousness. My thought always wandered to you...and I was wishing you were here. I imagined you arms encircling my body and holding me tight. I knew I was dreaming when you did just that. I knew I had to have been hallucinating. You would have never of done this on your own free will...But as your eyes continued to stare into mine I remember thinking that everything was going to be okay. And when I heard your soft angelic voice...I knew it was true.

"Seto? Seto please hang on...Please...I'll get you help I promise! Please...just don't leave me alone, Seto..." I knew you couldn't have been real...but then when people are unconscious from pain they won't feel it...or much of anything. And I was sure as hell feeling the pain now...along with a collage of emotions from you. Your eyes were so sad as you held me...your father calling an ambulance. You were crying I realized...Your hand was on my face, smoothing the rain away from my eyes and...I remember grasping your hand in mine...smiling at you and saying;

"Don't worry...I wont." before I passed out completely.

I woke up in the hospital with you at my side. You were on your knees, your head resting on my hand which was interlinked with yours. You stayed up all night with me? Why? My heart soared at just the thought of another person caring that much about me besides Mokuba...And...It was you. Just then, your head shot up. Your eyes searched around for a second before they came to rest on mine. Your eyes were the same...those sad pools of deep chocolate. So sad...I reach up and cup the side of your face in my palm. Your hand moves to hold mine and you lean into my touch. Then I felt it...you were crying again. The silvery tears running down your pale face. I sat up a little and you dive-bombed me in a hug, you arms flew around my waist and your head was buried in the crook of my neck. I knew from that moment that I loved you, would always love you and...

"I love you." You love me too. I held you to me, rubbing you back, soothing the sobs until they were no more. You look up at me with more tears, ready to fall. Your amber eyes looking like pure gold enlightened by the sun. Your eyes were still sad though...I knew how to fix that.

"I love you too." I say and your face lights up so brightly...as if it was never sad. You hug me again, nuzzling my neck and under my chin fondly as I pet your hair...so soft...And that's when I also realized I couldn't let this happen again. I had to stop Gozaburo once and for all...I had too many things to live for. You being the most important right next to Mokuba...I couldn't let Gozaburo hurt me...I couldn't let you see that. And...That's why not but three weeks later...Mr. Kaiba Gozaburo was killed...thought to have been suicide...jumping out a third story window.

End Flashback~

That's how it all started...We were sort of friends before that...more like silently overseers, watching each other...Needless to say our relationship went into full throttle. We were rarely seen apart and when we were it was to maybe go the bathroom or take a shower. But once Gozaburo had his *ahem * accident you practically moved in with me. The only ones who knew about our relationship outside of our friendship as everyone believed it to be was Yuugi and Yami. I love you so much...But...that's all over now. I am hanging out more with 'them' now...but I still fight with you constantly. It never went out of the same insults thought...I'm sure we're both glad for that...I don't think you've mentioned it outside of your head since it happened...unless it was with Yami or Yuugi. They've all seemed to accept me right into their little group...Except you. When I'm around you slip into obscurity...pretending no one notices you're in the same room. And of course they've noticed...Then...this is one of the times that I slip into obscurity. And that's why Yuugi keeps poking me. I face him slowly.

"Yes, Yuugi?" I ask. He smiles. Yuugi's got to be the most carefree of us all.

"I don't think you've heard a word we've said the whole night, Kaiba." Yuugi comments, smiling to show that he was okay with it.

"I'm, sorry, Yuugi." I apologize. Yuugi waves his hand.

"S'ok. What we were saying is that Anzu's birthday is coming up." I nod and face Anzu. She nods and smiles.

"Yes. It's this Saturday and I'm have a sleep over at a hotel. I've been saving up for years to have this party. So it'll be the works!" she said happily. "Of course everyone is invited, even you, Kaiba-kun." She says giggling. Saturday...only two days away.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to attend. If you need anything, feel free to ask." I offered.

"Thanks, Kaiba-kun, I will." Suddenly you pull forward.

"Kuso! I nearly forgot! Anzu-chan, what do you want for your birthday?" Anzu smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Jouno. Whatever you get me wil be fine, I'm sure of it." Looks like he'd been spacing out too.

"Poor make inu, cant figure out what to get a girl for her birthday?" I taunt.

"Ya know what Kaiba? I don't want to deal with you tonight, or ever for that matter, okay? So just beat it and leave me alone!" You growl. Well too bad Jouno! You're stuck with me.

"Kaiba don't be mean. Jouno, don't be so cruel to Kaiba! He's turned over a new leaf these past two year ya know." Yuugi said; You just continue to glare at me.

"Not with me he hasn't. His hair might have changed and he may have grown taller but he will never be the same or different ever again to me." I look at him, the hurt I feel shining through my eyes. I walk over to him and set my hand on his shoulder. He flinches away form me.

"Jounouchi I—"

"Don't touch me Kaiba. You don't have the right to touch me like that anymore. Don't you ever touch me like that again. I'm not just some insignificant lowlife warm and willing body you can toss around and be done with in a few hours. I've been hurt enough and I'm through with your games. I'm not yours to touch anymore. Leave me be." J-Jounouchi...I...oh gods this is it isn't it...? The end of us...I clench my fists as he brushes past me and out the door. I look down, trying to hit the tears that are falling down my face. I grid my teeth and try to be emotionless...but I gave that up with the first chance to join this group...in hopes of getting close to you again.

"K...Kaiba?" Yami questions. I try to suck it up before I face them...I'm such a fool...This is all my fault...If only I'd trusted him instead of jumping to conclusions...I face them, the tears till falling. Everyone gasps.

"Tell them if you want. I'm going out the back way." I answer. Yuugi sets a hand on my forearm. I stop.

"Thank you. I'm fine, Yuugi. Don't worry yourself about me." I was thanking him for everything he's put himself through for me, because he didn't have to and he knows that. I faced Anzu, she had a look of confusion and worry as well as everyone else with the exception of Yami and Yuugi. "And Anzu? I'll be at your part no matter what. I know what it means to you." I say. In fact I knew about her part before this...She's been saving for years. Literally. It is her 18 birthday after all, so no wonder she wants it to be special. I respect that and I wont let something you've done to upset me prevent me from attending her party.

********************************************

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Well that was short but I promise if you review I'll get the next chapter out soon!! *smile *

'Make inu' means 'Pathetic dog'

There has been some issues concerning my name...It was Sakura Li but someone already had that name and I didn't want to be Sakura Li1 so I changed it to Xiaolang's Ying Fa which if any of you are Card Captor Sakura fans you would know that Xiaolang is Syaoran's name in Chinese because he is Chinese and the Japanese cannot pronounce his name properly thus calling him Syaoran. Ying Fa is what Syaoran or Xiaolang calls Sakura because it means Cherry Blossom. Sakura; Ying Fa; Cherry Blossom...Get it? So my name is still Sakura Li but as in...I am Syaoran's cherry blossom. Just clearing that up a bit^_^ (Yea it would be Ying Hua bit I like Fa better anyways!!)


	2. The Culprit Behind The Tragedy

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Hello!! Sorry it took so long! It's the same problem I'm having with 'Without You' the whole typing the god damned bitch up...Well here it is...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuugi-ou.

Warnings for this chapter: SETO OOC-NESS! Aw, come on, like you didn't already figure that out? This is called an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! How would you feel if—

Readers: WAIT! WE DONT KNOW YET! DONT RUIN IT!!

Me: Sorry...Ok, that's all for the warning except you know the whole shounen-ai thing...But you all knew that already... 

This chapter is dedicated to CharcoalCat for being my first reviewer to this fic!! Thanks Kitty!! 

Shine: See she has a pet name for you already...It means she likes you. You should feel honored. 

Ying Fa: Shut up, Shine...Anyways, I hope that this chapter is at a length of your likeness. It is longer but I still think that it's kinda short...Happy readings!!

*************Last Time*****************

"Thank you. I'm fine, Yuugi. Don't worry yourself about me." I was thanking him for everything he's put himself through for me, because he didn't have to and he knows that. I faced Anzu, she had a look of confusion and worry as well as everyone else with the exception of Yami and Yuugi. "And Anzu? I'll be at your part no matter what. I know what it means to you." I say. In fact, I knew about her part before this...She's been saving for years. Literally. It is her 18 birthday after all, so no wonder she wants it to be special. I respect that and I wont let something you've done to upset me prevent me from attending her party.

***********************************************

~*~Jounouchi's POV~*~

How could you do this?! How can you live with yourself everyday? Don't you have even a shred of humanity left? How can you keep hurting me day after day...knowing what we've been through...? That night I found you I was so scared I was going to loose you...I didn't care if you pushed me away or hit me...I had to tell you my feelings...before something like that could happen again...I was so happy when you said it back...I thought we'd be together forever...I though—But that's just it...Wishful thinking...I know you loved me...and I know you still at least care for me...but...How can you do this to me everyday? I don't know how you manage it...I've noticed something else too...After every insult you throw at me...you never look me in the eyes like you used to. You used to stare down at me with the most unreadable expression on your face...I would spend seconds...minutes on end just staring into your eyes, trying to get you to do the same...Trying to find an emotion...any emotion in your cold azure eyes...Whether is was hate or disgust I still wanted to look...I didn't care what I found...If it hurt me...Well...It couldn't hurt anymore than you not looking at me...Just as quickly as I would see it...It'd be gone the next second...whether I blinked or not. What I saw...Was everything we shared...It was like my life passing before my very eyes...Everything...Every emotion, every touch every kiss...I think that's why you stopped looking into my eyes when we fight...You must have been seeing the same thing I was...more even. Gods only know how many ties I've tried to get you to look at me with those cold...kind...caring...icy cerulean eyes...It had all been some simple misunderstanding...Otogi Ryuuji had told the whole school that he and I were dating and Seto had believed him...

Flashback~

Seto stormed up to me, grabbing my collar and lifting me high into the air, far above the ground. He had been very stressed lately, so h every easily got angry over the smallest of things. I tried to smile down at him but his glare was enough to send ten thousand daggers through my heart. I wonder what it is this time... 

"Seto-chan? What's wrong?" I tried to ask him. He continued to glare at me. He tightened his hold on my collar, shortening my breath...cutting off my air supply...

"What's _wrong_?! How dare you ask me that! First you go off and cheat on me and now you're asking me stupid questions as well!" Seto nearly screamed at me. He sneered, trying to control the anger he felt. My eyes widened. Cheating on him? With who? He knows I love him more than anything in the entire world! I open my mouth to speak but he tightens his hold on my collar farther. I'm trying not to gag...so hard to breath..."Don't even try to defend yourself! Ryuuji showed me the pictures of you two! You lied to me...You deceived me! You never loved me...All you wanted was to hurt me...What a fool I have been...I should have known...I never, ever want to see you again, you filthy dog. Get out of my sight." With that said Seto punched me to the ground and began to walk away. "I hate you." Were his last words.

End Flashback~

I had tried to call out to him but...My throat was almost completely blocked off. I had bruises for months of his fingers...I even tried to tell him after my throat cleared. He still wouldn't listen...Ryuuji lied...I never dated him...As for the pictures...computer generated...But...You would have already known that had you of trusted me more and listened to what I had to say...To this day...I don't know if you know the truth...I had tried so many times to tell you...And every time I can remember. From every time there's a scar on my chest, arms or face...I can remember each and every scar...That's why I hate Ryuuji Otogi so much. Even Yuugi, whom is thought to not have the ability to hate, hated Ryuuji Otogi. The insults he gave me during Dungeon Dice Monsters...making me wear that dog suit...calling me Seto Kaiba's lap dog...He knew Seto had labeled me as a dog that day he broke my heart...I am constantly reminded of that day every time he calls me a dog, mutt etc...That's when Ryuuji messed up. He mentioned he lied that day...forgetting that we were on national television. He revealed it all, whether he meant it to just spite me more or he really is an airhead...And...If Seto was watching too that day...That would explain why immediately once I returned he was nicer to me...insults still the same but...somehow lesser than they had been...Maybe it's just me and wishful thinking or...maybe you really do care...Gods know I still love you...even more than I had before...

"Jouno!" I turned my head slightly in the direction I had heard my name be called. Obviously, I had just made a very big circling seeing as how I am right in front of the Kame Yuugi-ou. (Turtle Game King)

"Konnichiwa, Ryou-kun." I like Ryou-kun...Out of our whole group, Ryou-kun's gotta be the most compassionate. He and Yuugi would be a great couple if they weren't in love with their yamis. 

"Are you alright? Yuugi and Yami told us about you and Kaiba-sama. I...I didn't know. I'm sorry." Ryou apologized...Why?

"Ryou. If they told you then you know it wasn't anybodies fault except Ryuuji's. He obviously didn't like that fact that Seto and I were together. But it's okay now. I'm fine with it and so is Se...Kaiba." I answered. Ryou's eyes glimmered. 

"I can't believe somebody would want to do that...That's so horrible..." Ryou said as he threw his arms around me in a giant hug. I laughed a little and hugged him back. He squeezed me tightly in a small attempt to tell me 'I know you're not alright with it, but I'm here for you, okay?'. "Do you want to come back inside?" my eyes move away from his. "He...He left Jouno...right after you did. So..." I nodded. 

"Sure, I'll come back in."

~*~Two Days Later, Normal POV, @ Anzu's House~*~

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, minna-chan!" Anzu greeted Yami and Yuugi as they were the second guests to arrive. Mai and Jounouchi were the first. They came together. Mai throwing herself at Jouno as usual. The blond simple removed her arms from his and crossed them. She, obviously, was not happy about that decision cause she was back at it the next chance she got. While Anzu was answering the door Yami and Yuugi decided to walk over to said blond in distress. 

"Hey, Jouno. You okay?" Yuugi asked, quirking an eyebrow at his friend. Jouno 'hmph'-ed and frowned.

"Does it _look_ like I'm all right?!" Jouno asked, frustrated. Yuugi smiled in sympathy and Yami laughed, glad it was Jouno and not himself. Now, almost everyone was present. The only people left were—

"Ohaiyo!" cried a genki voice followed by a gruff, muffled 'ohaiyo'. –the Kaiba brothers. And, apparently someone else too.

"Shizuka!!" Jouno greeted as he ran over to her, the first thing he noticed was her hand intertwined with the chibi Kaiba's. Jouno stared in confusion at their laced fingers. They immediately broke apart, taking Jouno's hesitation as rejection. The last thing Shizuka wanted was her brother, who she hero-worshipped, to be ashamed of her. Knowing Shizuka, she'd give up her own chance at love just to make her brother happy. Jouno smiled after awhile at them. He noticed the look in Shizuka's eyes. She thought he didn't approve. Jouno smiled gently and took Mokuba's hand and Shizuka's hand. He held them for a second until they both looked up at him, confused. Jouno gently placed Shizuka's hand inside Mokuba's again. They both smiled, Mokuba was proud he thought him worthy of his sister and Shizuka was happy that even though Seto and Jouno had their thing she was till allowed to have one with Mokuba. She broke hands with Mokuba for a second time that morning only this time for an entirely different reason. She threw her arms around Jouno's neck, hugging him so tight he almost fell over. He caught himself and hugged her back. 

"As long as you're happy Shizu...As long as you're happy..." Jouno murmured against her soft strawberry blonde hair. She broke away shortly after and took Mokuba's hand back in hers, proudly. Jouno ruffled Mokuba's hair a bit. "Take care of her...She's all I got left." He said happily. At that, Seto's face fell. Apparently, Jouno hadn't caught what he had said but Seto sure did. And it was because of Seto that all Jou had left was his sister...Seto himself was a little surprised to see Mokuba and Shizuka together but he as well as Jou was happy as long as they were. 

"Shizuka! Glad you could make it!" Anzu squealed.

"I'm glad too. Happy birthday, Anzu." Shizuka said, smiling. 

"Well, my b-day isn't until tomorrow so that's why this is a sleep over!!" Anzu exclaimed. "I hope you all like limo rides cuz we're about to take one over to the hotel!" Everyone except Seto cheered. Even though he was happy, he already knew what it was lie to be in a limo. "It's big enough to fit all of us and more!! This'll be so great!" 

They made it to the hotel alive but no thanks to the driver...He made on incredibly sharp turn and everyone fell into another. Literally. Just imagine everyone on one side of the limo, Seto on the bottom, Jou directly on top of him (Mmm..Yummy picture don't you agree?) and everyone else on top of them making the compromising position Jou and Seto were in that much more enjoyable if ya know what I mean...

Time Lapse~

"Alright! Who wants to go swimming?!" Everyone cheered. "Okay, go change and meet back here in to minutes!" Anzu said. Everyone dispersed not long after that was said. 

~*~Jounouchi's POV~*~

Great...swimming...Don't get me wrong, I like swimming, it's just...ya know...the whole no shirt thing...The last thing I want is to get hard at Anzu's birthday party much less in a pool wearing swimming trunks that cling when wet. *sigh* How did I get myself into this? I change quickly and begin to make my way back to the place Anzu had instructed us to meet, a towel in my arm and suntan lotion in my hand. Just my luck...because I am so indulged in my thoughts I bump into someone tall, firm and very, very sexy...I grunt softly as I am immediately pulled against said sexy man's chest...I knew he only did it so we wouldn't fall to the ground though. I look up into his eyes, of course, he is not returning the favor...but when I realize exactly where he's looking I blush in shame and turn away from him. I try to move away but he's holding me too tightly. One hand comes up to trace an unusually deep scar in the middle of my collarbone. He doesn't touch it I noticed, rather his finger is hovering above my skin...afraid if he does touch it he'll hurt it more...I look up juts in time to see his face scrunch up slightly to try to hold back a sob. Seto...don't cry...I've forgiven you ten times over...Don't worry...His eyes fill with tears and the emotion lingering in his eyes longer than I've ever seen before. He's seeing it...He's seeing the memories...His index finger brushes the scar lightly and his eyes squeeze shut, a tiny sob escaping those soft pale lips I long to hold to mine.

"I thought I told you not to touch me, Kaiba." I say, my voice so emotionless. His eyes flash open to the reality of what he is doing as he hastily removes his arms from my body...the arm I found to be holding me softly in place...not tightly like I had been led to believe my own mind. 

"I...I'm sorry..." you mutter, looking away again. I smile at you and trace a small barely visible scar on the side of your stomach. I don't want this moment to end...

"Remember when you got his one?" I ask softly. You gasp and for the first time in I cant even remember...your eyes met mine...and held mine. Neither of us looked away until Mai's loud irritating voice broke our hypnotic gaze. Both our heads snapped to the side to see her motioning for me to come to her. I shudder in disgust when I saw what she was wearing. Seto faced back first. He nodded, I noticed out of the corner of my eye. I looked back into Seto's eyes again. However...I wasn't as lucky this time to see his eyes meet mine. Something makes me think I'll never be that lucky ever again. Or maybe that's just self-doubt. 

"Yes, I remember. It was when you tackled me to the ground...I didn't even notice I had been cut until after our heated make-out session when you pointed it out. We treated it best we could and that's why there's not much of a scar...you wouldn't stop apologizing to me...and I kept saying 'it was worth it for you to kiss me the way you did'. I remember everything...as I am sure you do as well. Even the things I'd rather forget...I remember." Seto...Gods I remember that day...

"That day was the day you came back after a month long business trip...How could I not kiss you the way I did? I can't...couldn't help but miss...missed you..." Great now I'm choking on my words...What next? I've got to remember...he's the one that hurt me...mistrusted me...But he's also the one that made me feel whole...complete in every way...

"And I miss you too. That's why I didn't care that I had gotten hurt...Because it was worth the pain to feel the love you poured through that single kiss...I like it when you kiss me like you need me...Cause...I need you too..." Seto...Gods I know what you're doing...You're trying to get me to fall into your arms again with using present tense verbs aren't you? My eyes harden. 

"Too bad you'll never feel it again, eh?" I said bitterly, glaring at him. 

"Jouno! C'mon!" Anzu called out to me. "You too Kaiba!" I brushed angrily past the sexy CEO for the second time in less than twenty-four hours...He'll live...It's me that I'm worried about...To keep my mind off the blue eyes dragon I had left behind I focused on what everyone was wearing. Yuugi was wearing light amethyst colored trunks with a crimson lightning bolt up each side. They looked at least a size too big for him. It was cute, really. Yami had on red trunks with a purple lightning bolt up the side. Honda was wearing some plain brown ones...Anzu was wearing a two-piece string bikini. It looked fairly soft to the touch, meaning it was good fabric. It was pink of course, it matched her eyes nicely. Shizuka was wearing less than I would have liked but...big brother can always have his way now can he? It was a bikini, two piece and a bit more modest than Anzu's was so I'm thankful for that. It was a light sky blue color. The top tied around her neck but also had buttons up the from, between her...hell I just wont and shouldn't go there...At the bottom of the top part it had two tails that tied together in a bow. The bottom half is a very short skirt, so short you can see the bottom piece, but it was designed that way. The swimsuit has a sakura on her right...ya know...and another one on her left thigh. Ryou and Bakura wore matching royal blue trunks, Mokuba wore black trunks that matched his hair...Ugh...Mai wore...uhg...almost nothing...ew...I wince and look away. Her breasts are almost falling out of that bikini...which...is...uhg...white in color...and you all know how white is when wet...Ah! Look away Jounouchi! Look away! Unfortunately, the place I just so happened to look was right at Seto himself. He was looking hot too...I didn't get to look before...Damn...He was wearing dark midnight blue trunks that were baggy. My eyes trailed over every inch of beautiful pale skin...Gods...So beautiful...Damn! Jouno pull it together man! I cant live like this! But fuck he's too hot...And that's the moment I suddenly felt very, very dirty. 

"Jounouchi-kun!" Mai screamed, pressing her breasts to my chest. Ugh! Ew! Ew! Wet! Wet! (*laughing* I had you going up there didn't I? Te-heo) I immediately tensed and growled at her. 

"What is it, Mai?" I tried to say nicely. This was after all Anzu's party, not mine. 

"Why aren't you playing with us?" she whined in my ear.

"I'm fine right where I am, Mai." I muttered. 

"Mutt's afraid of a little water is all. Don't worry, Kujaku. I'll get him in there for you in a sec." Damn you! Oh well...at least Mai's gone now...

"I...am...not...afraid...of water!" I nearly scream at you. You're still not looking me in the eye. Damn it! That one time...juts a couple of minutes ago...I cant get it out of my head...go away...before I do something drastic!

"Uh huh, that's why you haven't even gone near it yet, right?" you taunt. I glare up at you...not like it matters though, you can't see the defiance in my eyes anyways. 

"Damn it Kaiba that doesn't mean a thing!" and even though your smirk never falters...never changes...its different without your eyes to help you pierce through my soul...Rage...anger...building, building...building...*SNAP* 

~*~Normal POV~*~

Jounouchi grabbed Seto's head, yanking it down and sideways slightly to stare into his eyes. They were nose to nose. "God fucking damn it Kaiba! Will you just look me in the eyes for once?!" Seto's eyes had met his for a split second before he had averted them. He tried to turn his head away but Jouno pulled it back. "No! Look at me Kaiba! After all this, the least you could do is look at me!" Jouno yelled. Strained, pained and open cerulean eyes met warm, caring and also open amber eyes. Jounouchi's eyes softened and he sighed. "Thank you." He murmured. "If I let go...will you promise not to look away?" Seto's hands rested atop Jou's.

"Don't let go..." Seto urged as he gently moved Jou's hands to the back of his neck while sliding one of his own down to said blond's waist, the other brushing the hair out of his beautiful golden eyes. Seto leaned down and claimed Jou's lips in a firm passionate kiss. '...The same...We still fit together...perfectly...' they both thought. Seto parted his lips and softly touched his tongue to Jou's bottom lip, silently asking for permission. That's when Jou remembered everything that Seto had done. He pulled away quickly. Tears gathered in his warm honey eyes. Seto watched as so many emotions flew through his young love's eyes. Fear...betrayal...love...Jou pushed farther away until their bodies weren't touching any longer. Tears flew down his face in shimmering trails. Seto couldn't help but to reach out to wipe away his puppy's sadness...Jou jerked from his touch.

"N...No...I can't do this Seto...K-Kaiba...no...I...I just can't." Jou whispered as he turned and walked over to Yuugi-tachi, putting on his mask of happy-go-lucky attitude. 

They stayed in the pool until it began to get dark.

"Minna-san! Go get dried off and meet in the conference room!" Anzu's happy voice rung out. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Soon everyone was gathered in the conference room.

"Refreshments are over in the corner as well as the bar and snack table. Knock yourselves out." She offered.

~*~Two hours later...~*~

"Man...H...Honda..." Jou slurred slightly

****************************************

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Damn! What the hell's going on?!?! You wanna know?!?!?!?!?!? Fine, here ya go...

****************************************

"D-Damn it Honda! You spiked the god damned punch didn't you!" said blond yelled. It wasn't a lot...just enough to make them feel it...not enough to give them a hang over...but enough so they'll feel it in the morning as well.

"So what! We need to liven it up a little bit!" 

****************************************

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: So-so...It's not going to get like Mou Issho don't worry. Would you guys like a scene from the upcoming chapter? Well any one who reviews with their e-mail, I'll send you a special teaser because schools starting soon and I don't know when I'll be able to update...You wont be sorry, trust me...I got the perfect teaser in mind...MWUAHAHAHA!! Now common...click the little button...you know you want to...


	3. The Reason Why

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: I'm sorry this one is so late as well...I'm trying to update everything at once but...It's becoming to be rather difficult. If you read masquerade you'll know what I'm taking about and if you don't, please do! I think its my favorite story and the one with the most reviews so, please at least check it out! (This one is my favorite one that I'm writing in a notebook and on the computer...I don't have Masquerade on a notebook sadly...)

I would like to thank the reviewers but sadly, I didn't save the list so I cant thank you all specifically! I'm sorry! So thank you all very much, although personally I do wish this fic got more reviews...=(

Warnings: Shounen-ai, (in this chappie) Attempted rape. 

If you like Otogi, please don't flame me for this, he was just the perfect character for this kind of thing, and I don't like him all that much so...

**********Last Time***********

"Man...H...Honda..." Jou slurred slightly. "Damn it Honda! You spiked the god damned punch didn't you!?" said blond yelled. It wasn't a lot, just enough to make them feel it...Not enough to give them a hang over...But enough so they'll feel it in the morning as well. 

"So what! We need to liven it up a bit!"

*********************************

"Hey you know what's good? Playing Truth or Dare when you're wasted." Yami suggested. Everyone gaped at him including Yuugi. "What? Its a good way of spilling your issues cause you don't know what the hell is going on." He defended.

"Yea whatever...Yami...You go first then." Anzu said, taking another sip of the punch. 

"OK, Tomb Robber, truth or dare?" 

"Truth."

"Tel us your deepest secret...of this millennia..." Yami said. Bakura thought for a second.

"Um...It's got to be between me liking Ryou since I laid eyes on him and lusting over Jounouchi for the longest time..." he said, laughing. Ryou hit him in the shoulder and Jounouchi spit out his drink. Seto growled. "Hey, its over now though, don't kill me just yet Kaiba." Bakura said, smirking. "Now its my turn!! Ryou, truth or dare?"

"Anou...Truth." he said, however Yami cut in before Bakura had a chance to say his truth. 

"How bout we don't have dare at all? I mean...I really don't feel like getting off my ass right now so...All in favor of only truths say 'I'!" 

"I!" they agreed.

"Ryou...Who in this room have you not had feelings for at one time or another? Even if it was only for a minute." Ryou blushed deeply. He looked away.

"Can I please not answer that?" he asked. Bakura laughed evilly. 

"Of course not! Now answer it!" he said, laughing. Ryou blushed even more.

"Kaiba...Shizuka...Mokuba...and Mai..." Ryou whispered, blushing so deep it almost looked black. Bakura decided to prolong the torture.

"So that means you've had feelings for...?" 

"Jounouchi, Yami, Yuugi, Honda, Anzu and Bakura..." Ryou muttered. Mai snorted. 

"So the white priss is a slut, huh? So what, big deal." 

"Don't call him that! He is not! We've known you guys for a long time! Who here can honestly say they've never felt anything, if only for a second, for the people in this room outside of the friendship way?" Yami nearly screamed. "We may have thought about it but we've never acted on it, until the one we really love came along..." Yami said, hugging Yuugi.

"That's true! The only one who could possibly deny the fact of ever liking anyone because they've never is Kaiba!" Bakura said. Kaiba nodded and laughed.

"Sad but true! The only one I ever loved was taken from me by my own insecurities getting to my head." He said, laughing more. He, obviously, had more punch than everyone else did. Jou looked away, knowing that he was taking about him.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom quick, okay?" Jou notified. Anzu nodded. "Be back in a sec." He really didn't need to go to the bathroom...He just needed some air...yea...that's right, air. Who was he fooling? He just wanted to get away from Seto...He was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts as he was tackled against a wall. He yelped loudly as something hard struck him in the thigh. His arms were bent over his head, pinned at a rather odd angle. He opened his eyes of which he had closed in an attempt to shield them and he gasped. Soft amber met hard, piercing jade.

"Ah, look what I've found...a lost puppy...Have you come all this way just for me?" he coaxed seductively. Jounouchi glared at him.

"Get the fuck off me asshole." The green-eyed boy shook his head, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth. 

"Ah, ah, ah...You shouldn't talk that way to someone who could easily over power you...take advantage of you in such a vulnerable state."

"I said; 'get the fuck off me' Otogi!" Jou screamed. Otogi smirked at the wriggling boy, helpless in his grasp. His struggling had only succeeded in making Otogi even more aroused as he bent his head to catch Jou's lips in a hard, rough and slimy kiss. Jou's eyes went wide and he paused before he kicked out harder. He struggled until he felt it. He stopped immediately, eyes darting down to the bulge in Otogi's pants. Fear filled him completely to the brim as he felt Otogi's tongue trying to force it's way into his mouth. Otogi broke the kiss suddenly. 

"Damn you're feisty...mmph...I should have claimed you the day that rumor ruined your life...it would have been a lot easier back then...You would have fallen into my arms and begged for me to hurt you..." tears filled Jounouchi's eyes.

"No please...no..." he begged, voice breaking and cracking. Otogi smirked.

"I should have claimed you...you were so hurt by that Kaiba bastard you would have let me do all I wanted...And to think, the person you are now is all because of little old me. All because of one lie. I wanted to make you see...I wanted to make all of you see. True love can never last. In the end it all comes down to scams... betrayal...treachery...scandal...lies. All of it...lies. That's all he was to you Jounouchi. Just one big lie. You are a fool, he never loved you, and if he did, he would have trusted you, not me. I had to watch you for weeks just to get those pictures. Then I had to spend hours on my generator trying to make them look flawless. No body saw past it. Everybody believed it. Including your precious dragon. And now...the rumor still lives. So...why don't you make it true? Let me have you, Jounouchi. I want you...no body else wants you but me." 

"Please no...please...no..." Jou whimpered, eyes squeezed shut. 

"You're wrong, Otogi. You're wrong." Both figures turned to the right to see Seto walk out of the dark, glaring at the black haired dice man. "I may not have trusted him...I may have betrayed him...And I know there is nothing I can do to change that...but what I would give if I could...that's something else. All he ever did was love me for who I am. I never deserved him but he kept coming back. All he ever did was love me...And I betrayed him. But...you're wrong Otogi...even though I believed you then doesn't mean I will forever. I found you out a while ago actually...All he ever did was love me...and all I'm ever going to do is love him...You're wrong Otogi...even after all that and this...you're still wrong...Because I want him. I love him. And if you don't let him go right now I swear to Ra you will regret it in this life and the next!" Seto said, stalking up to the fumbling CEO. Kaiba and Otogi glared at each other before Otogi's hold on Jounouchi lessened and suddenly diminished. Jou slid to the ground, knees up and head resting in his lap. (Familiar scene, ne? *coughcough_mouissho_coughcough*) Seto didn't waste any time, his arm retracted as he aimed a full body punch into Otogi's cheek. The boy flew backwards before he got up and ran. Seto slid down beside Jou.

"A...Are you alright, Jou?" Jou didn't answer as he expected.

"I'll be fine. Let's just get back to Anzu's party." Jou murmured while getting up off the hard tile floor. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and tried to regain his composure. 

~*~Jounouchi's POV~*~

This isn't fair...everything I went through to try and get you to believe me...was all for nothing...It isn't fair...You obviously care about me but still...I cant just...I mean...I remember it all...everything...Every scar every cut every break to my heart...I'm scared...I know I love you...I know _I_ trust you but...What if you can never trust me?

"Are you sure you're all right, koinu?" you asks me. 

"Not a dog..." I mumble. You nod and we walk back into the conference room. 

"Is everything alright, you two?" Yami asks. I nod and take my seat.

"Yes, everything is fine. Who's turn is it?" you ask. Anzu looks up.

"My turn. Honda, tell us your biggest, most embarrassing secret." She said, giggling. Honda blushed bright red.

"Anou...When I...um...When my um bladder gets semi full and I feel the need to pee...I get really, really...horny..." I burst out laughing, spilling my drink everywhere. Everyone else is snickering lightly. (That is something that happens to my friend actually...)

"I so did not need to know that." Seto mumbled. I laugh even more. Honda was bright red by now. Poor guy...

"Okay...okay, okay, okay. It's not funny anymore. Now, my turn. This is a question mostly for Jounouchi-kun but goes for Kaiba-kun as well." I looked at Seto, he and I nodded and faced Honda. "You've known us for almost ever...We're your best friends...You call us by our first names...how come you wont let us call you by yours?" 

~*~Normal POV~*~

Honda hit a nerve. Jounouchi froze, trying to think of a way out of the question. "Tell us why...Why can't we call you Katsuya?" Jouno's eyes widened as the name fell from his best friends mouth. He cleared his throat.

"O...Only one person outside of family has ever called me that...The way he made my name sound...was so wonderful like it actually meant something...I loved hearing it...But...because of what that one person did...I don't like hearing my name anymore...because I know how it used to sound, falling from his lips...I am Jounouchi...not Katsuya anymore..." he mumbled, facing down. Tears were gathered in both Kaiba's and Jouno's eyes. Seto reached out and touched Jouno's shoulder.

"Katsuya..." Jouno flipped around and glared at Seto with tears streaming down his face.

"Like that! Don't do that!" he screeched. Seto let him go and Jou wiped his eyes free of the salty tears. He faced Anzu-tachi. "I'm fine now...sorry for the outburst. Really though. I'm fine." Jou said, smiling. Mai walked up to him.

"What the hell is going on here?!" she screamed. He set a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing. Calm down, Mai." Jou said. She looked skeptical at first before she grabbed Jou's arm and hugged it to her breasts.

"Good! You're still mine then!" she said happily. Jou sweatdropped and tried to refrain from turning green. Anzu stood up.

"It's getting pretty late...We still have some things to do in the morning so we should all gets some sleep. Now...um, how do I say this...The rooms have been predicated ...as well as your roommate...and there are no more rooms available for tonight. So...in room 200 is Yuugi and Yami. In room 201 is Honda and I. In room 202 is Jounouchi and ...Kaiba—"

"NANI?!" both screamed.

"Remember! These names were drawn out of a hat and there are no more rooms, I'm sorry!" Anzu screamed before they could butt in.

"There's at least two beds, right?!" Jou looked at Anzu, she looked away. "Right?!" Jou looked dead pale. "Oh, fuck!" 

"I am not sleeping with a dirty mutt!" Kaiba yelled. Jou glared at him.

"I am not dirty! And I'm not a mutt!" Before the argument could progress, Anzu held up her hand.

"Please! There's nothing I can do. You guys are stuck together. Now let me finish the listings..."

"Wait, cant I switch my partner with Jounouchi if he doesn't want to room with Kaiba?" Mai asked sweetly. Jouno's eyes widened as everyone looked at him to see what he would say. He jumped into Kaiba's arms, wrapping his arms around said blushing CEO's neck. (Bridal style) 

"I'm a dirty worthless mutt and I sleep with Kaiba!" he said looking very, very scared. Kaiba tried not to laugh, as did the rest of them. Mai glared at Jounouchi who had been set down on his feet but was still hiding behind Kaiba.

"Okay. Now, in room 203 is Ryou and Bakura. In room 204 is Shizuka and Mokuba...Mai it looks like you get room 205 all to yourself." Anzu said, stifling her laughter. "Alright. Oyasumi minna-san." Anzu said as they all filed out and into their rooms. (They all brought an overnight bag with them...)

"So...What's this about you being my lap dog?" Kaiba questioned, the same all knowing smirk on his face. Jou glared.

"Just because I said that doesn't change how I feel about you. Keep the fact in mind that I only said it to get away form Mai." Jounouchi hissed. Seto walked up to them so their bodies touched lightly. He looked down into Jounouchi's eyes.

"Oh? And how do you feel toward me?" Seto asked, referring to the previous of Jou's sentences. Jou glared up at him with the most venom he could muster, causing his eyes to go from a bright golden to a dull black.

"I hate you." He said and he almost believed it. Seto's face fell...his heart shattering. Jou walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he had emerged, Seto had already changed and fallen asleep on the right side of the bed, facing him. Seto looked so peaceful in his sleep, Jou remembered all the times he would wake up, kiss his nose gently...watch it wiggle as if he had tickled it, which he probably had. He would open his eyes, full of drowsiness. Stare at him and yawn. Jou always found himself laughing at that. Seto would glare at him halfheartedly and then they would kiss. It was the same every morning they woke up together. Nevertheless, Jou knew it would not be the same the next morning. It was never the same...and it never would be, ever again. Jou sighed and crawled into the bed, turning out the lights and falling asleep silently. 

Morning~

One thought struck Seto as he awoke from his slumber. 'Familiar...' he couldn't figure it out...what was so familiar? He tried to think...tried to remember until he felt a familiar hand brushing a familiar spot on his exposed hip and it all became clear. They'd slept like this before. Every night they spent together, they'd always end up in this position. Both laying on their sides, Jou's body pressed firmly to Seto's backside, his right arm over Seto's stomach and into his shirt laying flat against the center of his chest. Seto's right arm was draped over Jou's and resting lightly on said blond's hip/butt. (He could never tell which one, his thumb felt Jou's hip but the rest of his hand felt the boy's ass.) Jou's left arm (the one he was laying on) was under Seto's body and across his stomach to grip the brunette's hip. Seto's other arm was overlapping the one on his hip. Seto always wondered how that arm never managed to fall asleep, even with all that pressure on it...He also wondered how they had gotten into such an intimate position and still he never remembered Jou's right leg to be between his own, now that was something different...And the fact that Jou was shirtless and wearing only boxers...well...when Seto thought about it...that wasn't really anything new seeing as how he never wore anything other than just that, why would he now? Still, Jou's body had changed since the last time they were in this position...It was a lot easier to perform back then because Jounouchi had been taller than Seto. Now that he was the short one...let's just say it was a lot more intimate than it was before. Seto blushed deeply. 'I want to get up...but...I may never again get a change like this...He should be the one to wake up first...if so just to see how he subconsciously reacts to my presence...I will let him wake up first...besides...this is so comforting...He's so soft with me...' 

Jou's reaction was similar to Seto's when he woke up except...'Oh my Ra I didn't. Please tell me I didn't...' Jounouchi opened one eye and was immediately distracted by the pale skin of Seto's neck that was nearly screaming to be touched. 'I did...Kuso...can't I ever keep my hands to myself? Oh well...at least he didn't wake up first.' (That's what you think! Mwhuhahahahahaha!!!) Jounouchi tried to move when he felt Seto's hand grip his ass harder. 'Oh damn! I forgot about that hand! Oh, damn! Oh damn!' Jounouchi was panicking. He really, _really_ didn't know what to do. That is...until he heard a soft sniff. His eyes widened and he froze. 

"Y...You're awake?" he whispered into Seto's ear. He felt and saw Seto's head move up and down softly in conformation. "How long have you been awake?" Jounouchi temporarily forgot the hand on his ass that was making him very uncomfortable (ahem, ahem if you know what I mean...) to focus on more important tasks at hand.

"A few minutes...maybe hours...I don't know..." Seto murmured. Jou looked worried. He tightened his hold on the brunette and tried to sound reassuring. 

"And how long have you been crying?" Jounouchi asked lightly.

"A few minutes...maybe hours..." he answered in the same dry tone as before. A shudder rendered his body helpless and Jou hugged him tighter than ever. 

"Are you cold?" Jou asked. Seto shook his head 'no'.

"Do...do you..." he choked. "Do you...really..." he stopped. He couldn't say it. Of course...Jou was still holding him, and tight too...wasn't that a good sign? 

"Go ahead...Seto...say whatever you need." Jou was really worried now...what had his love so worked up?

"Do you really...hate me?" Seto asked, he ducked his head as far as he could and squeezed his eyes shut. Jou looked shocked. Seto never took him seriously...why the sudden change now? 'Well...' Jou thought with a slight laugh, 'I was the dominant one in our previous relationship...' Jou smiled and rubbed his hand over Seto's smooth, hard chest making small circular motions. Then he brushed the bare patch of skin at his love's hip. He felt Seto shudder gain beneath him. He kissed his neck gently. 

"...No...I don't hate you. Never have...never will. Never could...I'd _never_ want to..." Jou whispered. Seto tensed.

"Then why did you—" 

"Shh..." Jou said, nibbling on Seto's earlobe fondly. "We should go back to sleep...it's only four o'clock in the morning..." Jou murmured. Seto nodded and they both fell asleep.

~

Anzu burst into the room, Yuugi-tachi at her heels.

"Wake up! UP! UP! UP!" she screamed until she saw what lie in the bed to be the most kawaii thing she had ever seen. She pulled out her camera and began taking pictures of them at different angles and everything. Jou and Seto cracked an eye open.

"Leave us alone..." Seto mumbled. Jou shut his eyes again before they both realized what position they were in. 'Was last night a dream?' they both thought, but as their memories settled in they believed it to have been a reality and not a dream. However, both chose to ignore it for the time being. They jumped away from each other, blushing deeply.

"Okay...You can all leave now, shows over, let us get dressed please!" Jou demanded. His eyes darted around the group, stopping at Mai who he noticed to be gawking very openly at his half naked body. Apparently, Seto had noticed this as well because he growled ferally and moved directly in front of Mai's line of vision. She glared at him however Seto wasn't event the least bit fazed. He gave her one of his better/scarier glares and sneered possessively. Jou blushed and fought a giggle. 'I may have been the more dominant of our previous relationship but...' Seto growled again as Mai took a step forward. 'That doesn't exactly mean I am now...or ever will be again...' Jou thought inwardly laughing at Seto's behavior.

"Goddamn it woman! Will you stop gawking at him!? You look like a bitch in heat with the way you're panting and drooling like that! He is my puppy, you hear!? Katsuya is mine!" Seto cried out before he could think. His eyes widened and he turned around, hoping to apologize. Jou glared at him angrily. 

"I am _not_ your toy." He said deadly calm. His eyes shone with a fiery glint as he retracted his hand. "Don't call me Katsuya!" he screamed as his hand flew forward, slapping Seto clear across his face. His head jerked to the side, eyes wide and hurt, a red blotch beginning to form in the place he had been assaulted. Jou continued to glare as he stalked off into the bathroom.

"Obviously, Kaiba, he doesn't want to be." Mai said, voice thick in mockery of him. Seto's shoulders slumped at he watched Jou's retreating form until the door was shut, blocking his view. Meanwhile Yuugi-tachi had left him by himself.

Jou didn't feel bad. What he had done was so..._tame_ in comparison to what Seto had done to him before. Surely he could handle a small slap to the face...it wasn't _that_ big of a deal. But...Jou being Jou did begin to feel bad. He had overreacted...he had a right to yell...but not to hit him...it wasn't right...No matter what Seto had done to him before. Quietly, he opened the door. Amber eyes darted around; looking for Seto only to find him in the same position he'd left him in. Shuffling his feet, dragging them as he walked toward Seto. He stopped when he was right behind him. He shifted on his feet, nervous. He gently set a hand on Seto's shoulders. Sad boy turned around, startled even with all the noise Jou had made to alert the other of his presence. Golden eyes looked down, away from Seto's gaze even though he knew the taller mans eyes would not be directed into his own. Those eyes shyly looked at Seto's again after a moment or two, he was surprised to see them looking deeply within his own. Seto could see the regret and worry in his koinu's eyes. He-no...Jou was not his...not ever again. Jou's hand, the one he had struck him with, swiftly moved upward to cup Seto's cheek in his palm. The brunette flinched away slightly before he melted into the affectionate touch. Seto knew Jou was sorry. He knew he was even before he had hit him. Seto's hand moved up to hold Jou's in place. The tip of his thumb brushing Jou's lovingly. He opened his eyes; he hadn't even realized he'd closed them. Jou's image burning forever behind closed eyelids. Every curve of his face...his big round puppy dog eyes, his curt nose...and those full beautifully pink lips he so wanted to touch. Seto mentally shook his head. He took Jou's hand away from his face and brushed past him, intent on taking a shower. Jou's heart broke as Seto brushed past him. So cold...his eyes began to tear...

"Seto..." he whispered out to no one. Seto stopped abruptly. About to shut the door, he took one last glance at the pup whop hadn't moved since he had. Seto slowly shut the door with one last longing look.

About a half an hour later, everyone had gathered in the party room.

"Okay. For this next game its kinda like truth or dare. If a person gives you a truth or a dare you can either do it or draw from the bucket marked with your name." Anzu said.

"What is in the bucket?" Honda asked. Anzu smirked.

"A number...of the song you'll have to sing up on that stage." She said, pointing. Some peoples eyes widened and some smiled.

"So what? We all know everyone here can sing except Honda. This'll be a piece of cake!" Jou exclaimed. Anzu smirked more.

"A couple of weeks ago I picked out songs that fit your character the best...However I did have to add and delete because of...recent events from some of our choices." Anzu said.

"So you mean the songs that are in the bucket represent ourselves?" Jou asked. Anzu nodded. "Kuso..." he muttered.

"Okay! No rules for the game! Anything goes!" Anzu said, excitedly. 

****************************************

Ooh...I wonder what's going to happened in the next chapter...Actually I do know because its all written out in my notebook! Anyways, thanks for reading and remember to review!! (I just love the game truth or dare and karaoke...so...sorry! I'll put some humor into it!)


	4. No End To The Betrayal

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: I'm sorry it has taken me so long you guys, its just been hell to type up, and I finally got a compie in my room! cheers YAY! So, Masquerade is ALMOST done, I'm just having a bit of trouble slipping into the lemon. But don't worry, it should be up in EARLY September. This fic is finishing up quick, so remember to review!

**ATTENTION**! **I cant seem to make the little stars above the 8 appear or the double slash line to indicate Yuugi's mind speech, or my cool little thingies I use for POV changes! So, please excuse those errors for I tried for hours to try and fix them, if somebody knows how to fix them, please tell me!!! PLEASE!!!!!**

Last Time

"Okay. For this next game its kinda like truth or dare. If a person gives you a truth or a dare you can either do it or draw from the bucket marked with your name." Anzu said.

"What is in the bucket?" Honda asked. Anzu smirked.

"A number...of the song you'll have to sing up on that stage." She said, pointing. Some peoples eyes widened and some smiled.

"So what? We all know everyone here can sing except Honda. This'll be a piece of cake!" Jou exclaimed. Anzu smirked more.

"A couple of weeks ago I picked out songs that fit your character the best...However I did have to add and delete because of...recent events from some of our choices." Anzu said.

"So you mean the songs that are in the bucket represent ourselves?" Jou asked. Anzu nodded. "Kuso..." he muttered.

"Okay! No rules for the game! Anything goes!" Anzu said, excitedly.

Jou moved to whisper something into Yuugi's ear.

"I've made up my mind." He said. Yuugi nodded.

"What did you decide?" he asked. Jou's eyes glinted as he watched Seto.

"I want him back Yuugi...Will you help me?" Jou asked. Yuugi smirked evilly.

"By any means necessary?" he asked. Jou nodded, facing Yuugi. Determination on every feature.

"Yes. Work your magic, Yuge."

Yuugi's POV

EVILNESS! Finally! I get to be evil! But hell, like I need permission...Anyways...What to do first...Hm...Kaiba's going to be a prick I just know it...Mm...It seems Mai likes Jouno like...a lot. Maybe I can use that to my advantage. I can tell Kaiba wants Jou...so...Hm...I'm gonna need a bit of help on this one...

/Yami-kun?/

/Yes, hikari?/

/Help me get Jouno and Kaiba together./

/Do you have permission?/

/Yup! Jouno wants him back! He said 'by any means necessary...'/

/EVILNESS!/

/That's what I said!/

/Okay…mm…we're going to have to play this good…/

/Agreed./

"Anzu, its your turn." Yami notified. She nodded.

"Hm…Who shale be my first victim?" She scanned the group, her eyes resting on Honda. "Honda, truth or dare?"

"I'm no chicken! Dare!" Anzu smirked evilly. I think I'm scared…

"Kiss Kaiba." I burst out laughing and slap Anzu a high five.

"No way!" they both screamed. Honda backed up to the buckets.

"I'll sing that you very much!" he said. Oh no…Honda singing? Better get the ear plugs…"The Amerika-jin version of Brittany Spears' 'Oops I Did It Again'? No way! You guys know my English is horrible!" yea Honda we know, we know…

"Just get it over with okay bud? Its better than kissing Kaiba ain't it?" Jou asked laughing. I watched as Kaiba's face fell. Damn it Jouno! You're making it harder for yourself.

"Only you would know, right Jou?" Damn I'm good. Jouno's face turns instantly bright red. Seto blushed as well. Maybe this wont be as easy as I thought…

/Yami, what are you thinking?/I ask.

/Hm…not sure…But we need to find a way…Yami says.

/Un, I hear you…we need to get Jouno or Kaiba to sing…possibly both if we can…/

/Ok, wait until my turn./ I nod. Soon the torture of Honda singing Brittany Spears' song is through with. He sat down and smirked.

"Hey, I don't think that was half bad! Maybe I should do it again!" all our faced were horror stricken.

"No!" We all screamed.

Normal POV

"Okay." Honda said, backing up a bit from the volume of everyone's voices. "Ne, Anzu-chan…"

"Truth." She answered.

"Have you ever kissed Yuugi? Yuugi, not Yami." Honda asked. Anzu's cheeks tinged pink slightly.

"No, well…yes…well…he kinda fell…and I kinda…didn't stop him…" Anzu murmured. Yuugi blushed, remembering that time. "But it was nothing…more or less than it seemed. Damn Yami was pissed…In fact, that was around the time Jou and Kaiba got together wasn't it? October 2000…?" Anzu asked.

/Ne, she's learning fast, isn't she?/Yuugi mused to his darker half. He heard a light growling sound in the back of his mind and giggled. /Don't worry, Yami, Anzu is only my friend./Yuugi assured. Yami had always been touchy about the subject of Yuugi kissing anyone besides him, even if it was just his grandpa.

/I…know. And yes, she is catching on quickly./

"Yea…We got together late September…early October I guess." Jou mumbled.

"Yea but, wasn't that the time Mr. Kaiba Gozaburo died?" Anzu asked.

/Maybe not…--.--/Yuugi mumbled, sweatdropping. Seto's face hardened at the name. A shudder ran down Jou's back, he knew about Gozaburo's lessons to Seto…he had walked in on him…about a week before he had died…It was horrible what he saw…Gozaburo…hurt his love so bad…beat him with objects…chains…ropes…almost everything imaginable…Jou was so scared…He was lucky when Gozaburo left early because of complications at KaibaCorp. Jou ran in so frightened…Seto was panicking, praying he hadn't seen…Jou saw the panic…and that's why he said he hadn't seen anything…He couldn't, wouldn't dare disappoint Seto…Merely held him tighter. He was so glad when Gozaburo died…Seto shook his head.

"Yea. He died three weeks after Jounouchi and I got together. Damn bastard…good riddance." Seto said, eyes completely frozen over. However, he did notice how Jounouchi suddenly shrunk within himself, eyes hidden by fluffy blond bangs. He set a hand on Jou's shoulder, startling the boy into turning around. That look…in his eyes…Seto remembered that look from that day Jou almost walked in on a lesson…He knew something was up…"Jounouchi…What's wrong?" Seto asked. His eyes…so light…almost the color of the sun they were so bright. Worried…those eyes were filled with worry for him, such sadness…such emptiness…even with all the emotions littering the blond's soft golden amber eyes...there was still a deep empty void in the depths of his eyes, hidden beneath the shadows. What it was from…He didn't know…but he intended to find out. Jou shook his head.

"Nothin's wrong. I'm fine. Don't worry." Jou whispered, his voice on the verge of cracking. Seto glared at him.

"Bull shit. Don't give me that. Tell me what's wrong right now." Seto demanded. Jou's mouth curved into a sad, heartbreaking smile and the picture in Seto's eyes became even more wrenching as tears gathered in his koinu's eyes. Jou's hand moved up and touched a tiny scar right below Seto's right ear.

"Remember when you got this one?" he asked, tears falling down his cheeks as he gave a false, forced laugh. No…there was no way…Seto's eyes widened and his face went deathly pale. There was no way he could have seen that scar…it was too small…he couldn't unless…

"You _knew_?" Seto asked, sounding so…lost. He couldn't believe Jou knew the whole time…the whole time he tried to cover it up…the whole time…that's why he always looked so sad when Seto looked tired or mentioned his fatigue to the younger. Jou nodded.

"I'm sorry…I should have told you…I didn't—" Seto set a finger to Jou's lips to silence him. He shook his head. Jou's eyes filled with tears again as he threw himself against Seto's chest, his arms encircling the taller boy's waist, hugging him tight. Seto sighed and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's shoulders. Jou's head was nestled softly in the crook of Seto's neck. Seto's whispered into Jou's ear.

"Shh, its alright…he's gone, you know that…its over. No more, not ever will anything like that ever happen again…" Jou nodded and reluctantly moved out of Seto's warm embrace. He nodded again and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve.

"Am I crazy or is there something going on between you two? Don't get me wrong or anything…I just don't really care for yaoi…" Mai muttered.

"More like can't stand it…" Yami hissed out. Jou faced her. Yes! Maybe this would be his chance to get rid of her for good! Jou grinned and slid his hands back up against Seto's chest to around his neck where he wound his arms tightly upon. He pressed his chest to Seto's and smirked farther. Seto tensed, knowing exactly what he was doing and not liking one bit of it.

"There was something, but…" Jou trailed off. Seto snorted.

"No, no. Bad puppy. Don't use me to get away from her." Seto mumbled, pushing Jounouchi's body away. With his fingertips on Jou's chest…he could feel his lean frame…could feel his heartbeat…He faltered in pushing the boy away, his hands shaking against him. Seto turned away, trying not to imagine what he was touching that felt so good. Jou moved back and pouted, oblivious to Seto's inner struggle with his senses. Seto sighed as his hands finally left he contact of Jounouchi's desirable body.

"Okay! Enough angst. My turn!! Okay, Yami. Truth or Dare?" Anzu asked. Yami thought for a second. Mai used this sudden silence to grab onto Jounouchi's arm. He rolled his eyes away from her and she giggled.

"Anou…Truth." Yami answered.

"What's your most freaky, weird and a bit scary dream/daydream?" Anzu asked. Yami laughed.

"Well this one time…I dreamt about the toaster and other house hold appliances attacking me." Yami said. Everyone laughed. "But, that was only right after Yuugi freed me from confinement."

/Yuugi…its my turn…what should I ask? Or dare?/ Yami asked.

/I dunno…wait! _unintelligible_/Yuugi asked. Yami grinned.

"Jounouchi-kun, truth or dare?" Yami asked.

"Well, I don't feel safe with dare so, truth." He answered. Yami laughed evilly.

"Okay, on a scale of one to ten, how good of a kisser was Kaiba? And did you enjoy kissing him?" Yami asked. Jounouchi turned bright red.

"Anou…yes I enjoyed kissing him and…ffdmchrat…" Jou said, his blush deepening. Everyone lifted an eyebrow at him.

"What didn't you say?" Shizuka asked. Jou looked away, his hair making a slight whoosh motion at his quick movement.

"Off the chart…higher than ten." Jou mumbled. Seto blushed lightly.

"Really now…" Ryou inquired.

"If he's such a good kisser…why don't you prove it?" Yuugi asked evilly.

"Yeah…It has been a long time…how can you be sure he still is a good kisser?" Yami asked, catching onto Yuugi's hint. Jounouchi blushed a deep red, eyes big as he shook his head, hair swaying with his actions. Seto smirked and grabbed Jounouchi around the waist, pulling him to his body roughly. Jou 'eep'ed and blushed harder. Seto leaned down and claimed his lips gently but firmly. The kiss in all was chaste, not one bit of tongue, but went with purpose. He made Jou weak in the knees. But then, that was his intention. He had caught onto Yami and Yuugi's little ploy…He wondered what else they had in store…But for now…this would do to hold him until the next dare. He smirked at the bewildered blond and released him, although hesitant in doing so, he knew he had to.

"Well…?" Bakura asked. Jou blushed farther.

"Better than ever…" Jounouchi murmured. Mai huffed and grabbed Jou's arm tightly.

"Mou! Enough yaoi! Jounouchi's straight!" Mai yelled. Jou growled lightly but knew better than to argue with her, he would only get a headache.

"My turn! Mwhuhahaha!!! Revenge is sweet!" Jou said, grinning. "Hm…Yami. Truth or dare?" Jou asked, a mysterious glint in his eyes. Yami gulped.

"U-um…Truth." He muttered.

"Okay, have you ever jacked off while thinking about 'mou hitori no ore'?" Jou asked, smirking evilly as Yami's face turned beat red. "And, if so, how many times?" Yami cursed.

"…" he murmured. Jou grinned, having heard him.

"What did you say, Yami?" he asked in a mocking voice. Yami sighed.

"Twelve…" he said, a bit louder this time, blushing. Yuugi snorted.

"Ha! You're more innocent than I am! Try like 25!" Yuugi screamed, smiling proudly. Everyone's eyes bugged out of their heads.

"Thank you for that nice piece of information Yuugi. We really wanted to know that you're horny…" Seto said. Yuugi blushed.

"I'm not horny…I'm just…a virgin…so sue me…" Yuugi mumbled, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"It's okay…." Yami said blushing darkly. "Now Kaiba…Truth or dare?" Yami asked. Seto looked unafraid.

"Dare." He said.

/Yuugi….what should I dare him to do?/ Yami asked through his mind speech.

/Dare him to French Bakura./Yuugi said with a feral grin on his face. Yami got an equally evil grin. Seto paled.

"Hey! No fair, your having Yuugi help you, Yami!" Seto yelled accusingly. Yami smirked farther.

"No rules against mind speech. I dare you to…French the tomb raider." Yami said. Seto's face went from a light peach to a deathly pale color in comparison.

"N…No way!" he yelled backing up.

"I trust Anzu has many good songs for you then." Yami said. Seto growled and reached into the bucket marked 'Kaiba'.

"This is an out rage…I've been out smarted by a stinky old pharaoh…" he muttered. Jou giggled, he being the only one who heard what Seto had said. Seto cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Think that was funny, did you?" he asked. Jounouchi nodded slowly, his giggle dying. Seto pulled out a slip of paper and unfolded it. "Chikushou!!" Seto hissed out. He cursed himself again and again, he couldn't believe he had to sing this song! It…it resemble everything he felt inside…He couldn't sing it in front of Jounouchi…

"Well? What is it?" Yami asked, almost mockingly.

"In The Blue by Kamiya Hiroshi. I can't sing a little kid's song!" Kaiba yelled, his head getting big, anime-style way with the fire flaming in the back round as he screamed at Yami who was but a small chibi when reduced to Kaiba.

"So if it's too high for you just put it down the octave...It's not that hard...I used to sing it all the time..." Yami said. Seto's eye twitched.

"Ooh! Is this that song from Dejimon 04 I love so much?" Jounouchi hyperly asked Anzu. She giggled and nodded. Jounouchi got stars in his eyes as he clasped his hands together and jumped up to Seto. "Please sing it Seto! Please?! I love that song!" Jou said excitedly. Seto sighed and sweatdropped.

"I suppose I have no choice do I?" Seto asked, defeated.

"Unless you want to suck face with a robber." Yami muttered.

"That is out of the question." Seto murmured, his eye twitching again.

"Funny thing is...that song was in there before I made the changes." Anzu said giggling again. Kaiba glared at her.

"Leave me alone." He said. Jounouchi was grinning madly. He was so happy! He gets to hear Seto sing! He used to sing a lot back then but...you know. Seto had a gorgeous voice. Jounouchi would always ask him to sing and he never said no. Jouno knew he could sing this song. He could sing almost anything, it was just a matter of emotion. If his heart wasn't into it them it wouldn't be _as_ good...but good nonetheless. Seto regretfully walked up to the podium. This was it...This song was everything they both knew...He hoped his voice wouldn't give him away completely.

"Itsuka dokoka de mita you na {As if I've seen them sometime, somewhere}

Hoshi ga mure tsuki wa aoi yo {before. The stars swarm, the}

Wazuka bakari no hitotoki ni {moon is blue. In just a short moment} 

Zutto kokoro ubawareteru {My heart is captivated forever}

Hoshi ni michibikareta ano hi no yoru {Led by the stars that night it came}  
Kokoro ni ukabi tsubuyaita no sa... {to mind and whispered in my heart}

Hitomi no naka no, hitotsu no regret {In your eyes, that one regret bathed}  
Tsuki akari abite hohoende iru {in the moonlight I laughed in my}

Kokoro no naka de, kesenai regret {heart, the regret I can't erase every}

Kuyanda kotoba kurikaesu tabi ni {time I repeat those mournful words}

Furueteru...in the blue, blue moon {I shiver…in blue, blue moon}

Sukoshi dake otona ni natta yo {I've grown up just a little bit I think}  
Senobi ni mo nareta mitai da {I've gotten used to acting older in the}

Owaranai nichijou no naka de {never-endingness of everyday life}  
Itsumo kotae sagashiteru {I'm always searching for the answer}

Kimi dake wa ima mo ano hi no mama {Only you are still as you were}  
Kawaranai ki ga suru no sa {that day, unchanging, or so it seems to me}

Hitomi no naka no, hitotsu no regret {In your eyes, that one regret, I wonder

Hashiridasu koto de wasurerareru no ka na{if I can forget by running in my

Kokoro no naka no, kesenai regret {heart, the regret I can't erase, so small 

Itami sura nareta chippoke na ore ga{having grown accustomed to even the pain}  
Waratteru...in the blue, blue moon {I laugh…in the blue, blue moon}

Hitomi no naka no, hitotsu no regret {In your eyes, that one regret bathed}

Tsuki akari abite hohoende iru {in the moonlight I laughed in my}

Kokoro no naka de, kesenai regret {heart, the regret I can't erase every}

Kuyanda kotoba kurikaesu tabi ni {time I repeat those mournful words}

Furueteru...in the blue, blue moon" {I shiver...in the blue, blue moon}

Why was Seto looking at him? What scared Jounouchi was that Seto's eyes met his. So much emotion...it was as if Seto was singing to him...not just singing. Everything disappeared and they were the only ones in the room...or, void of which it had become. All that mattered was that emotion in Seto's eyes. That look of complete love and adoration...He'd seen that in his dreams...in his memories...Jou felt his eyes begin to tear...Subliminal messages were sent between their eyes...Except, they couldn't understand each other. Jounouchi searched Seto's eyes, looking for any sign of anything. What he found was extraordinary...if only he could understand it...pinpoint exactly what emotion Seto's eyes were giving off. The song's lyrics didn't help...It was as if Seto really meant what he was singing...As if he really _did_ regret what he'd done to him. Jounouchi forced that thought from his mind...There was no way...He could never forgive him...Tears burnt the back of Jou's eyes and he let them come forth. He needed to get it out...everything. And he needed to see that emotion in Seto's eyes...He needed to know...

"Hitomi no naka no, hitotsu no regret {In your eyes, that one regret in}

Kokoro no naka de, kesenai regret {my heart, the regret I can't erase in}

Hitomi no naka no, hitotsu no regret {your eyes, that one regret}

Blue, blue moon {Blue, blue moon}

Oboeteru...In the blue, blue moon" {I remember…In the blue, blue moon}

The song ended so quickly Jounouchi hadn't had the chance to search his eyes as far as he'd have liked. Seto came off the stage and averted his eyes from Jou's. Said blond boy couldn't get them out of his head...He wracked his brain, trying to find the reason Seto was looking at him like that...

"My turn now. Jounouchi, truth or dare?" Seto asked. Jounouchi was knocked out of his thoughts as Seto started his question.

"U-um...Truth." he answered.

"Would you forgive me if I said I was sorry for not believing you?" Seto asked, his eyes unusually lightened. Jou's eyes darkened into a black hue.

"No. I wouldn't." he said. Seto's eyes went cold once again. "Truth or Dare, Kaiba?"

"Truth..." he muttered.

"Why _didn't_ you believe me? I was your best friend and your lover. I trusted you with everything I was...and look what you do to me...Do you not remember everything you did? I could tell you. I remember every single scar. Every single cut you made on my skin. I want to forgive you but its not as easy as 'I'm sorry' or 'I didn't know'. You did know. Ever since Dungeon Dice Monsters, you knew. You watched the duel and you knew Otogi lied...and you didn't say anything. You led me on to believe...you didn't trust me...You were wrong...And the fact that even though you knew you were wrong you did nothing to fix it. Nothing. Are you proud of what you've done? Are you proud of breaking me? Destroying my spirit? Literally ripping apart my skin? You used _knives_, Seto. Don't you remember? You used knives and I still came back. Soon I was so hurt I couldn't go back. I was dead on the inside and ripped apart on the outside. But I still wanted to go back...I tried so hard to make you see. I had to give up after a while...I wasn't getting anywhere...you wouldn't even hear me out...How could I ever trust you again?" Jounouchi asked, eyes boring deep into Seto's until said brunette looked away.

"I...I was expecting the worst because you were giving me the best...I-I didn't trust myself with you...Because I love you so much...I wouldn't trust myself to believe you when you told me you loved me too...I...Was so deprived of that very feeling...I would've never been able to accept your feelings without me becoming obsessive...needing more of you until _you_ couldn't handle it…" Seto's voice cracked out, on the verge of breaking. Jounouchi smiled reassuringly.

"You already were. And so was I. We were fine that way...And now...We're fine this way. Apart. Alone. Everything's fine now. No more hurt, no more confusion. We just aren't. Not anymore. And, it's fine that way."

"No its not! Don't lie! You hurt as much as I do! I-I don't believe what I'm hearing!"

"Well you better believe it! I said it and I mean it! I can't have feelings for you and you can't have feelings for me. It's better this way. It doesn't matter if we hurt. It'll go away."

"But I can and I do." Seto said, standing. "I do have feelings for you and I do care…I'll hurt for a long time…" he said, beginning to leave. Jounouchi grabbed his sleeve.

"You can't leave just because of something I said. You know that. Now, let's just play the game and pretend the past isn't real." Jounouchi said. "Pretend it never happened." He added as an after thought. Seto moved back to sit. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Jounouchi-kun…you can just go." Anzu murmured. Jounouchi smirked.

"Mai, truth or dare?" he asked.

"U-um, truth." She answered. Jou glared at her.

"Why do you act the way you do around me?"

"Because I like you and I want you to be my boyfriend…" Mai said truthfully.

/Basically…'I'm a slut'!/ Yami thought. Yuugi stifled his laughter.

"If you thought that Mai...Why didn't you just ask me out and not hang on me all the time?" Jounouchi asked. Seto saw red through his closed eyelids. 'He better not go out with her! Especially not in front of me…I've been hurt enough…He just broke me heart…By saying what he did…I love him so much…no words can describe the love I hold for him…' Seto thought.

"Because you were going out with Kaiba…Besides, it fun to hug and hang on you!" Mai said fluttering her eyelashes. Jounouchi had to resist from yelling at her, that was no excuse, she didn't even know he and Kaiba were going out back then…What a ditz…she couldn't even keep her time frames correct…Jounouchi shuddered in disgust.

"Ew…I mean, uh, could you stop it?" he asked. Mai cocked her head to the side.

"Why would you want me to stop? Don't you like me?" Mai asked.

"Mai? I like _Otogi_ more than I'll ever like you." Jounouchi said. Seto's eyes snapped open and he looked at Jou in surprise. "And I hate him." Mai's cheeks puffed in anger.

"Fine," she huffed. "Jounouchi, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said. She frowned and took a deep breath.

"Are you gay?" she asked. Jounouchi smirked.

"Yep! As gay as the sky is blue!" he said grinning genki-ly.

"Not that we didn't already know that, Mai." Ryou said rolling his eyes. Mai huffed again.

"Just makin' sure…" Jounouchi smiled and turned to Bakura.

"Bakura, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered.

"I dare you to go into that closet with Ryou and not come out for seven minutes!" Jou said. Bakura grinned.

"Ooh, a quickie! Let's go Ryou! XD!" Ryou blushed as Bakura pulled him into the closet.

"Bakura!" Ryou yelled, giggling once the door shut.

Seven minutes later…

Bakura and Ryou came out of the closet as the dare had instructed, seven minutes later. Bakura looking more sated and Ryou looking worn out.

"Dare completed." Bakura said, smirking.

"I don't know how you guys did it…but it doesn't even smell in there…" Anzu said. Bakura laughed.

"Pharaoh, truth or dare?" Bakura asked, smirking.

"Um…Dare."

"I dare you to give little Yuugi a hickey on his stomach in the middle of the hallway." The albino continued to smirk as Yami's face flushed.

"O…okay…" Yami said. He and everyone else walked into the hallway right outside their door. Yuugi laid himself down on the ground and lifted his shirt up. Yami knelt beside him and pressed his lips to his hikari's firm stomach lightly. Yuugi gasped but quickly relaxed to the feeling. Yami smirked and wrapped his lips around an area of skin just below the younger's navel. Yuugi gasped again and a bright pink blush adorning his cheeks in no time. Yami lifted himself after a few seconds to see a light red mark where he had suckled.

"Great, thanks a lot Bakura." Yuugi said, mock glaring at said tomb robber. The short boy stood and looked around with a confused look on his face. "Hey…where did Jounouchi go?" he asked. "And Kaiba…They're both gone…"

"We should go look for them…I didn't want to tell you guys this but…I heard Otogi Ryuuji has a room here for the weekend…We…really should find them…find Jounouchi…"Anzu said, her eyes fixed with worry. Everyone's faces were a mix of fear and dread.

"Oh no…what if Otogi gets Jounouchi? Gods we all know how much Otogi wants to break him…" Ryou said.

"Quick! Split up, search every room you see! We have to find him!" Yami demanded. Immediately their group split into pairs and took off in many different directions.

Jounouchi's POV

O gods…what happened? My head hurts like hell and I can't see anything…That's when I realize I'm blindfolded, gagged and my hands are bound high above my head. My toes are barely touching the ground. Panic rushes throughout my being…gods…where am I? The last thing I remember is watching Yami give Yuugi a hickey then…the wall gave way behind me…Something hit my head, hard…Laughter…A man…My head starts to hurt…I can hardly think straight. My head whips to the right where I suddenly hear the sound of footsteps. Damn this blindfold! I hear the footsteps again…coming closer…closer…until they stop right in front of me. A hand is against my face and I sneer, well…best I can with the gag in my mouth. The hand moves in front of my mouth and pulls the cloth from it. I gasp in a breath and my eyes widen desperately, trying to see past the black cloth around my eyes.

"W-Who are you?! What do you want?! Where am I?!" these questions came spinning out of my mouth without my control…I hate to be weak…Laugher, again that same laugh…Otogi…I growl and glare at him. "What the hell are you trying to pull, eh?! Let me go, you bastard!" I scream. He slaps me. A sting across my flesh, causing my head to snap to the side.

"Not until we're done having our fun." He answers. Th-that sick bastard! W-wait…did he say 'we'? O gods…please help me…

"'W-we'?" I ask. I'm so frightened I'm shaking. This isn't supposed to happen…Why is he doing this?!

"Yes Jounouchi." A girl answers. A girl I'm all too familiar with…

"Mai!" I growl.

"Yes Jounouchi…never would have thought the blonde bimbo to have such a great plan now did you?" she laughs.

"Actually…I'm betting this was all Otogi-ecchi's idea. You're both sick…twisted human beings!" I yell. I hope I can stay tough…It's all I have left…I'm all alone…Tied up…with two psychos that want to hurt me…

"Hmph, it was, she just wanted some credit for nothing. So…Mai…what should we do first?" Otogi asked. Fear fills me completely to the brim. A strong muscular hand trails down my torso…unbuttoning my shirt roughly. Gods please tell me this isn't happening…please…

"I want to hurt him…" Mai said, trailing her hands down my sides.

"I want to break him…" Otogi said, ripping the shirt from my body. I begin to thrash in my restraints, I know I'm screaming as well. Suddenly I feel a pair of lips against my own, licking and biting…trying to get me to open up…I cant tell if its Mai or Otogi…All I know is the fear coursing through my struggling form. When the body of the kisser presses forward, I know its Otogi…I remember this from before…His hardness shoved against my hip and I began to struggle harder, hoping to somehow get away. His hands groped my torso and pinched me so hard I almost cried…but I knew I couldn't open my mouth…If I did, that would be granting him one of the many areas I never want him to probe. Only Seto…I love Seto so much…I swear…I swear to Ra when I get out of here…I'm going to tell him how I feel…Gods…I'm running out of air…I cant keep him from entering for long…My eyes behind the blindfold begin to drop…loosing air…I feel as if I'm about to burst just as he breaks away. I gasp and pant harshly.

"Oh, was I too much for you, mutt?" Otogi taunted. He rips off my blindfold and I glare at him with all I'm worth. He smirks and grips my chin, tilting my head upward. Mai comes up to Otogi and whispers something in his ear. His eyes wide and he turns around. I hear a shuffle behind the corner and I realize we're not alone. Maybe…someone's come for me? I pray and hope to whatever gods are listening…The figure steps out of the shadows, knowing he was spotted and I gasp. Kaiba Seto! I smile immediately at seeing him.

"I see you've got Jounouchi-koinu all tied up over there…good for you. Now to see what other minors you can molest in a given amount of time." Seto said sarcastically.

"Ah, Kaiba…here to save you precious koinu perhaps?" Otogi taunted. A certain glint passed in Seto's eyes I've only seen one other time…that time he broke my heart…those times he hurt me…He smirked.

"Nope. In fact, I've come to see if I can get in some of the fun. If you both don't mind sharing a beaten inu three ways that is." My eyes widen in terror, my mouth agape at him. He wouldn't…oh god he wouldn't…My face was filled with dread…my eyes flooded with betrayal…Seto…no please no…please…Otogi smirked.

"Of course not. Do what you please…He is ours to break now." Mai laughs evilly.

"To think! The one Jounouchi loves so much is going to be the one to break him, again!" no…this can't be happening…Seto smirks and walks over to me. I look into his eyes, horror filled my eyes even farther…he never meets my gaze…it must be true…Seto lifts my head up to face him and he claims my lips so harshly…his teeth biting into my bottom lip, splitting it open. He doesn't even close his eyes…probably wanting to get off on every possible way out of this…How could he…? How could he do this again? I gasp against his mouth as his hands begin their assault on my chest and abdomen…leading down…to the button on my pants…I thrash, I jerk, anything to get away…my wrists are cut and bleeding…My arms ache terribly…His kiss is so cold…He's so cruel…he easily breaks into my mouth and wounds that area next…I am warily aware that my lip is bleeding against his…even more unaware as he begins to lap my blood up and off my face. I growl and bite his tongue. He sneers and slaps my face. I cry out and he laughs…he enjoys hearing me scream…he isn't my love…This isn't the man I feel in love with…This isn't Kaiba Seto…It cant be…He reaches down and undoes the button to my pants, his thumb brushing the trembling skin of my navel almost tenderly…He stops suddenly and smirks up at me. He turns around and glances at Otogi.

"You want to go first?" he said. I choke out a sob as Otogi comes forth. No…oh, gods, no…

Ying Fa: Ooh…I am going to be flamed so bad for this…ducks and covers But don't worry guys, this fic is already all typed up on the compie, I just have to finish off the lemon and maybe write a alternate ending for those of you who don't like lemons, and then it will be done! So, don't worry, the next chappie will be up some time in September, look out for it! Review please! Give me your criticism!


	5. The Truth

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Hey guys, bet you've been waiting for this! This is on the verge of R, but I really really do not want to make it that—so I'm trying real hard to fix the parts that are unacceptable. Thank you and review please!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

xXxSeto's POV Before He Stepped OutxXx

Where did he go? I saw someone grab him and fall into that secret passage in the wall...I can hear voices ahead of me, farther down the hall I am walking down. There are torches lit up everywhere to show that someone has been spending a lot of time down here. Whoever took my Jounouchi is so going to pay...I turn a corner and immediately run back behind it. I hope they didn't se me...I cautiously glance around the corner again. It's Otogi...he's got Jounouchi! He's tied up...his arms above his head, chained by shackles. He's been blindfolded and knocked out...Otogi began to advance on him, apparently having woken the blond up. Gods...what am I gonna do? Otogi usually always has something up his sleeve...The things they're saying to him...Mai you little slut...Otogi you whore...I swear to Ra...I have to stop them...Mai turns my way and I whip around, my trench coat swaying slightly with the sudden movement. Damn it! She's spotted me! Quick! Think of a plan...Gods Jounouchi...you're going to hate me for this...It' the only way...I walk out into the open, knowing I am caught. Jounouchi's whole face lights up upon seeing me, a bright smile highlighting his features...such a beautiful smile...Please forgive me for what I am about to do...

"I see you've got Jounouchi-koinu all tied up over there...good for you. Now to see what other minors you can molest in a given amount of time." I say, m voice thick with sarcasm. Otogi glares at me and my eyes go cold. Ruthless, like they once were because of him...

"Ah, Kaiba...here to save your precious koinu perhaps?" He taunts me...seeing how far he can push my buttons.

"Nope. In fact, I've come to see if I can get in some of the fun. If you both don't mind sharing a beaten inu three ways that is." Jounouchi's eyes fill with fear and betrayal and his mouth goes agape. His eyes begin to tear as I give him that look...That same look I used when I beat him...I only hear Otogi's confirmation as a brief annoying whisper in my head, but Mai laughs and I know she's about to say something meaningful.

"To think! The one Jounouchi loves so much is going to be the one to break him, again!" she says. Gods...I'm so sorry Jounouchi...I'm supposed to be a genius and this is the best plan I could come up with...I'm pathetic...I smirk and walk up to Jounouchi. I grip his chin and kiss him hard. I've wanted to kiss him...but not like this...never like this...this is horrible...My teeth close around his soft bottom lip and break the tender flesh. He cries out against me, sobs wracking throughout his body as he tried desperately to throw me off. He's thrashing violently...Gods...Make it stop...My eyes bore into his, showing nothing of my inner turmoil as my mouth breaks into his demandingly. He whimpers lightly as I rub my hands down his body. I've got to end this now. I take my mouth off his and undo the button to his jeans. I smirk at him and turn to Otogi.

"You want to go first?" I ask him. He nods and Jounouchi sobs, thrashing against me again, almost as if to say he'd rather it be me that goes first...Blood trickles down from his wrists...they're cut rather deeply. I move out of the way, reluctantly, and Otogi moves to stand in my place. Mai as simply over looking for now...She'll be easy to take out...I walk over to her and swiftly push her presser points, causing her to faint. I catch her and set her to the ground gently, not wanting to alert Otogi to what I am doing. What a blonde...she didn't even suspect anything...

"No-no! Stop! Please!" Jounouchi cries out. Otogi...My mind is seething in rage...I look over to see that Otogi has already taken out his 'arousal' is you could even call it that, and was currently pushing my puppy's pants down. I lace my hands together and hurl my enhanced fist into the juncture where the neck meets the shoulder on Otogi. He stills immediately before he crumples to the ground, groaning in pain. Jounouchi looks at me in complete surprise and unsure gratitude. I glare down at Otogi's moaning form. My eyes dark with anger.

"If you ever touch him like that again, you'll be in a hell of a lot more pain." I growl out and kick him in the ribs. That should keep him down for just enough time...I turn to Jounouchi, but I cant face his eyes...not after what I've just done...I reach up and unlock his hands with the key I had just taken from Otogi. He falls forward without the support and my arms encircle his waist to catch him. He head rests limply against my shoulder and he whimpers again, ashamed at not being able to move away like I know he must want to. They must have hit him good the first time round...He's shaking despite his skin being akin to fire, is it fear, or is he cold? I'm guessing it's the previous rather than the latter. I reach down and pull up his pants, pushing the zipper up and refastening the button I myself had undone. He jumps unexpectedly ad begins to thrash again, thinking I'm He pushes at my chest with his hands and I pull him closer by the waist. He turns his head, eyes squeezed shut, the red mark becoming brightly visible from where I had slapped him. I pull his body against me with my right arm and reach down with my left to pick up his legs. Bridal style is the easiest to carry anyone. Even when he's off the ground he's still thrashing. He's kicking up violently and pushing at me with all the strength he's got left. I growl.

"Jounouchi! Stop!" I yell at him. He stills suddenly and goes nearly limp in my arms. My eyes soften...I must have sounded really cold just then. I sigh and begin walking down the path I had come. I kicked open the door theta led to the main hallway of the hotel. I walk into the bright light and see Bakura and Yuugi. They rush over, nearly screaming.

xXxNormal POVxXx

"Jounouchi!" Bakura yelled. He ran up to Seto and took the boy from his arms. Jounouchi looked up at who held him now and smiled weakly. He reached up and wrapping his arms around the albino's neck, trying to keep he blood off as well. Bakura hugged him closer and Seto growled, eyes narrowing in jealousy.

"What happened?" Yuugi asked, him and Bakura eyeing the wound on the blond's lip disbelievingly. Jounouchi winced.

"Don't worry about getting me wet Jounouchi...I can always get cleaned up later." Bakura said lightly, dismissing the odd wound for the time being. Jounouchi nodded and set his bloody wrists firmly behind the yami's head. He rested his face in the crook of Bakura's neck. Seto ground his teeth together angrily.

"Otogi..." he seethed. Yuugi's eyes widened before they glazed over. Before they knew it, the rest of the group was running towards them. Anzu had tears in her eyes and Honda was close to crying as well at the site of the bloody blond nestle in Bakura's arms.

"Gods Jounouchi...What did he do to you?" Honda asked, almost to no one. Seto heard and answered his question.

"He tried to rape him." He said, emotionlessly. "Mai was there as well. She had been aiding him." Jounouchi whimpered in remembrance.

"Lets go get you cleaned up, c'mon." Ryou said, ushering Bakura and Jounouchi into a nearby room. Jounouchi hissed lightly as he was jostled about. Bakura shh'ed him tenderly and smiled, trying to cheer him up.

"Don't worry, Jounouchi...We wont let them hurt you anymore..." Bakura whispered. He may have been an uncaring, ruthless yami...but he did always have a soft spot for the loud-mouthed blond in his arms.

"Kaiba...Somehow...I think there's more to this than you're letting on." Yuugi implied. Kaiba faced him, his gaze so cold and so dead it made Yuugi flinch.

"I acted as if I was apart of their scheme...I was against Jounouchi as much as they were." Whispered the brunette.

x

"Relax...hold still." Ryou lightly commanded while tending to Jounouchi's left wrist. Bakura smoothed the blond's hair out of his eyes as Ryou moved on to the right.

"Sh...you'll be fine...Ryou has to put some disinfectant on now...it will hurt...so just squeeze my hand, okay?" Bakura murmured into the boy's ears. Ryou winced as he was forced to apply the rubbing alcohol he knew would hurt the blond only more. Jounouchi winced all the sudden, grasping Bakura's hand tightly, his breathing quickening into hyperventilation. He squeezed his eyes shut and screamed as the pain became too much for him to handle.

x

"You what?!" Yami yelled as he grabbed Kaiba's collar, pulling him down. Seto growled and glared at the five thousand year old Pharaoh.

"I acted on instinct! I did what I had to, to save him!" Seto yelled. He heard Jounouchi cry out and he quickly moved out of Yami's grasp. He ran over to the door but decided against going inside. He stopped abruptly and looked longingly at the closed door. He set his hand on the hard wood and sighed. "I've never regretted anything more in my life...That look in his eyes is something I'll never ever forget...But I had to...there was no other way...Not any that I could thing of..." Seto murmured. Yami sighed and walked over to Kaiba.

"Kaiba...I...its okay. He knows you don't want to hurt him, he knows you would never." Yami said. Seto looked over to him with sad cerulean eyes shining in loneliness.

"But I did. I did hurt him. I'm half the reason his wrists are so cut up...he resisted against me...I hit him and split his lip with my own teeth...No matter what anybody says...I'm the one to blame...not anyone but me. It's my fault this is happening. My fault he hates me..." Seto whispered. Yami recoiled in shock. Kaiba had actually physically hurt Jounouchi? He swore he would never...but then, Otogi must have been pretty serious for him to have to go to such lengths to try and stop him.

"I hadn't meant to hurt him...I didn't want to...But I knew if I didn't do something right then and there...Otogi would've imprisoned me as well..." Seto continued.

"Kaiba-san..." Ryou called, opening the door to where they were examining Jounouchi's wounds.

"Yes?" Kaiba answered, facing Ryou with his normally cool, stoic blue eyes.

"Can you come here a moment?" Ryou asked, motioning for the brunette to come close.

"Why? What's wrong?" Seto asked, scared. Ryou looked nervous.

"It's Jounouchi...he wont talk...and when he does, he's muttering...something about being betrayed...Do you know what he's talking about?" Ryou asked. Seto's eyes hardened.

"I do." He answered. Ryou was taken aback by his icy reply.

"Oh...Well, then, would you please come inside and give us a hand?' Ryou asked. Seto nodded and they both stepped inside the dimly lit room. Ryou walked up to stand beside the table Jounouchi lay upon, Bakura urging he blond to let him bandage his wrists. Seto stayed in the back, not wanting the blond to see him. He didn't know how he would respond.

"Jounouchi, please hold still, I need to bandage your wrists with some healing solution before you bleed to death!" Jounouchi kept his hands to his chest, not caring if he was soaking his favorite shirt in blood, it was already torn in half.

"Jounouchi please!" Ryou insisted. Bakura grasped his wrists, pulling them from his body.

"Jounouchi! Stay still!" When Jounouchi refused yet a third time, Kaiba stepped forward and held him down to the table so Bakura could hold his wrists more firmly.

"Stay still, mutt." Jounouchi jerked at the voice, jolting away from the cold touch on his bare shoulders. He growled upon seeing him.

"Shut the fuck up you bastard! This is all your fault! Your fault my wrists are even bleeding in the first place! Your fault my lips all swollen too!" Jounouchi screamed, his eyes blazing in fury. Seto smirked.

"Idiot. If you haven't figured out why I did it yet...I shouldn't even bother to tell you at all." Seto said, eyes cold and unyielding.

"You did it because you're a hentai bastard and can't stand the fact that I hate you!" Jounouchi yelled. Seto winced at Jounouchi's harsh words.

"I did it to save your body! I had to do something! I couldn't just stand by and let him rape you with that blonde slut laughing!" Seto bellowed.

"Liar." Jounouchi said sternly. He was positive Seto had only done it for his own pleasure. "You are a liar. All you wanted to prove was that you are in control! All you care about if your own sexual gain! You are no better than they are! Save my body, phsh! Save my body for yourself maybe!" Jounouchi screamed, standing upright, glaring at Seto's shaking form. Shaking with anger.

"That's not true! Don't you understand!? I had only seconds to thing of a plan! I'm sorry that was the only thing I could think of...But it would have been a lot worse...If I hadn't gotten there when I did, he could have already gone through with it...I couldn't, wouldn't stand for it. I saved you the only way I knew would work..." Seto said. Jounouchi growled.

"I can't believe you. I wan to...but I cant...I wont. Not after all the lies you've said to me in the past...not with the way you've deceived me...time and time again..."

"I'm saying the truth...Just like you had been about...you and Otogi not dating...I didn't believe you then...but I've known for quite some time...I'm...so sorry, Jounouchi." Seto murmured, averting his eyes from the blond's soulful stare. He turned on his heel, facing Anzu once before he continued walking.

"I'm going for a walk...I'll be back later." He said, only loud enough for her to hear.

Seto walked down the street to the park. It was empty. Not even small children with their parents graced this area. It was lonely and desolate. The icy wind whipped at him, his trench coat flapping wildly in the current. His eyes hardened as he reached into the hidden pocket on he inside of his trench. He took out a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out of the carton and lighting it with his black lighter. He sighed and took a long drag off the tobacco filled stick. He blew out the steamy hot gas and sighed again. He was about to take another drag but was stopped.

"I thought you quit." A voice came out from behind him. Seto turned around idly. He eyes his former blond lover with disinterest.

"I did. Then I started again." Seto murmured, taking another lung full of pure poison. Jounouchi's eyes narrowed and he walked straight up to the stoic CEO. He shivered lightly, he was only wearing a tank top and light flannel pants. Jounouchi reached up and took the half gone burning stick from his attacker's mouth. He tossed it to he ground and put it out with his shoe. He glared up at the icy eyes prince of his dream, his eyes never wavering.

"I told you I don't like to taste that when I kiss you." He said. Seto turned away and glared at the ground.

"Yeah right, it doesn't matter now...When would you _ever_ want to kiss m—" Seto was cut off as Jounouchi leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips. His hand went behind said brunette's head, fingers lacing in his slightly long hair. Jounouchi tilted his head against Seto's to gain a better angle as he pulled Seto's bottom lip in between his teeth and bit down. Seto cried out at the incision, although muffled by Jounouchi's mouth. The first cut Seto had made on Jounouchi's lip wasn't deep so the blond did the exact same to Seto. Blood dripped from the small scratch he had made. As Seto's bite had been cold and painful...Jou's was the most exhilarating thing Seto had ever felt...Jounouchi left Seto's lip and licked the thick liquid from his chin, leading the trail back up to those lusciously bloody lips. He lapped at them, hearing and feeling Seto's quick intake of air at the action.

"Now we're even, ne?" the blond boy asked. Seto stared at him blankly, emotions lying on every shadow in his breathtaking cerulean eyes. Jounouchi smiled and pressed forward, claiming Seto's lips for his own. The blond gently swiped at Seto's injured lip with his warm tongue. The brunette gasped at the sensation it left against the bites. Seto lightly tilted his head, bringing his own tongue out to join Jouno's, wrapping around the moist muscle teasingly.

"Mm..." Jounouchi moaned as he pushed his hands against Seto's chest, feeling his hard chest muscles beneath soft skin. Seto groaned and dropped the carton and lighter, forgotten on the ground. He wound his arms tightly around Jounouchi's waist, pressing their bodies as close as they could go. Seto's kiss slowly became harder, more passionate as Jounouchi's hands went farther into his shirt. Jounouchi smirked lightly against Set's mouth, noticing the small change. He dove his hands tighter and hotter against Seto's chest, trying to get them under the silky material of his shirt. Seto's heartbeat raced as he reached out to touch the blond, after all these years...finally...he could touch him...

Jounouchi was getting impatient...and fast. He took two end of the middle of Seto's shirt and ripped it apart, buttons popping and flying in every direction. He smirked and rubbed his hands against Seto's bare stomach and chest. The brunette shuddered and pulled him closer, kissing him much harder than before. He took the blond's breath away. He gently pulled back, looking deep into twin pools of shimmering sapphire.

"Seto..." he let in a shuddering breath and leaned his head against Seto's shoulder. "Seto...don't tease me...please don tease me...Tell me the truth..." the younger boy whispered lightly. Seto hugged him tight.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't want to hurt you...I'm sorry I didn't try harder...t-to save you...you, not just your body. Jounouchi...I love you so much...Never stopped...I've never stopped loving you...and I never will." Seto vowed. The depth his voice went into struck Jounouchi deep. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked up at Seto, gazing longingly into his eyes. Tears continued to well in his eyes until they fell beyond the borders, his eyebrows twitching lightly as they did so. Seto's eyes were open. Completely open to his soul. He wanted Jounouchi to see it all. He needed Jounouchi to see it all. But the silence from said boy was killing him. Seto reached up to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Jounouchi...I don't mean to burden you." He said, cerulean eyes becoming slightly dark. Jounouchi shook his head, bringing him close and hugging him as tight as he could, never wanting to let go.

"Seto...I love you too...Love you so much..."

"Katsuya..." Seto whispered, holding Jounouchi close.

"Yes...Katsuya again...your Katsuya..." he murmured. Seto sighed contentedly and laid his head atop unruly blond hair.

"My Katsuya...forever mine...as I am forever yours..." he whispered. The intensity was too deep and thick to be spoken loudly. Words so tender, thought to break if said too loud.

"My Seto...the real Seto...Forever...I like the sound of that...Aishiteru...Seto..." Jou murmured. Seto pulled back and gazed into his lover's honey amber eyes.

"Aishiteru...itsumo..." he said, leaning forward to claim Jounouchi's lips in the most passionate of all kisses. Jounouchi moaned at the emotion unhidden, untainted clearly spreading throughout their bodies. Jounouchi's hands caressed Seto's shoulders lovingly as his bandaged wrists rubbed up against the brunette's neck. Seto's tongue snaked out to lap at Jounouchi's bruised bottom lip gently, coaxing a moan and welcomed entrance from the blond. Seto took the invite and probed his lover's mouth thoroughly. Their tongues meshing together in a lovingly sacred movement long since forgotten by both teens. Seto moaned as Jounouchi flicked his tongue against the underside of Seto's, teasingly. Before long, both of their bodies were screaming for the air they gave up in exchange for such a passionate experience. Seto reluctantly released the blond's mouth and breathed deeply, as did Jounouchi.

"Katsuya..." Seto moaned lightly. Jounouchi panted harder, fighting for his vocal cord to work.

"I...remember when we used to kiss like that..." he stated absentmindedly. Seto smiled.

"Me too." He murmured, running his hands across his love's backside. "Remembering isn't half as good as actually doing it though..." Seto said, leaning forward a little.

"I agree..." Jounouchi breathed as he met Seto's lips for another heated kiss. Seto started the kiss gently but soon it became harsh and needy, almost desperate for the passion both had once shared long ago, each teen battling for dominance. Seto reluctantly gave in, if so only to feel Jounouchi's warm tongue in his mouth again after so long. Jounouchi had always been such a talented kisser. Talented enough even to make the stoic CEO blush, even if it was only just slightly. The things he did with that tongue...

Jounouchi broke away slowly, noticing as Seto became so caught up in his kiss. He smiled; pleased he still had that affect on the brunette.

"We should be getting back to the hotel." He murmured, reaching for Seto's hand, which had settled at his waist during the kiss. Seto nodded.

"Yes...I told Anzu I would be back soon..." he said. Jounouchi nodded, knowing neither of them really wanted to leave. He led him back by the hand, blushing when Seto's squeezed his lightly. Hey stepped into the hotel and walked back to the party room.

"WAI!" Anzu screeched upon seeing them. She clasped her hands together at her breasts and her eyes got big and sparkly. "We got pictures! You two are so kawaii!" she said. Jounouchi blushed lightly and cocked his head to the side.

"Pictures?" the blond asked. Anzu grabbed a picture and showed it to them. It was a picture of the two of them kissing just s few minutes ago. Apparently, Anzu got a Polaroid camera for her birthday. Jounouchi blushed again.

"Stalkers." Seto murmured.

"How could I resist!? You are so cute together!" Anzu cried. Jounouchi grinned bashfully.

"Thanks...I guess...Mou, Anzu...I'm sorry you party was ruined..."

"It was ruined, Jouno! It was the best party I could ever hope for! Excluding what happened between you and Otogi though, you know...Everyone finding love...Who'd'a thunk it!"

"Or restarting a relationship..." Jounouchi whispered, shyly looking up at Seto. The brunette smiled and squeezed Jounouchi's hand, which was still clasped with his. Jounouchi gazed up at Seto, his affection clearly unabashed. Anzu smiled.

"Thank you everyone, for coming." She said.

"Aw...the party's over already?" Bakura whined.

"Sadly yes...There really isn't anything else to do. So, thank you for coming!" she said happily. Seto wiped out his cell phone and called for his driver.

"Tanjoubi 'Medetou Anzu-chan. Hope it was as good as you wanted." Jounouchi said. Anzu nodded.

"Yes it was, thank you." She said. Everyone filed out, thanking her and wishing her a happy birthday. Seto walked to the door and Jounouchi followed, linking their hands again. There was no need for questions or answers. No need for words even, as the brunette led the blond to the awaiting limo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ying Fa: I am trying desperately hard to keep this as a PG-13, but I have already finished the R version and it will probably be on Aff, soon, not yet, but soon. Thank you, and if you have any ideas for an ending or anything like that...Ya know, cuz I already used all the ideas I had for this fic in writing one ending...sigh...its horrid trying to write another one...R&R!! And go check out my other fic, Lies and Betrayal!!


	6. The Future Looks Bright

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Well, here's the last tid bit of the fic Our Secret Past. Sad to say it ends here…sigh Oh well, be sure to look out for the R version!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The chauffer came out and opened the door. Seto waited calmly as Jounouchi crawled in first. Seto got in next and the door was shut behind him. Once the door was shut and Seto was seated comfortably inside, Jounouchi came up beside him; laying his head on his love's lap, his arms wound tightly around the elder's waist. Seto set his hands atop the blond's head, smoothing his hair lovingly. Jounouchi blushed and rubbed his cheek against Seto's upper thigh.

"Seto…" Jou said, continuing his nuzzling of Seto's thigh.

"Yes?" Seto murmured.

"When we get to your house…can I stay with you?" Jou asked, looking up into Seto's soft blue eyes. The brunette nodded and smoothed Jounouchi's hair again, his hands brushing his shaggy bangs from his eyes. Jounouchi blushed from under Seto's hand, enjoying his affection immensely. He had missed it so much…

"I love you Seto." He whispered, flushing a bit more. Seto smiled.

"I love you too, puppy." He said. Jounouchi faltered and stiffened, ceasing his movements along the elder's thigh. He looked away, frowning.

"Not a dog…" he whispered. Seto's eyebrows fixed together in concern. He pulled Jounouchi up and onto his lap. Soft amber eyes locked onto cerulean sadly. Seto hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry. You're not a dog…not a mutt…but you're my puppy." He breathed, inching forward to kiss his puppy's soft lips. Jounouchi's eyes closed as Seto's lips touched his in the most gentle kiss he'd ever had. He arched upward as Seto's hand caressed the small of his back ever so strategically. His mouth opened against Seto's and he took full force of the kiss, his hands moving and groping every inch of Jou's skin.

"Mm…!" Jounouchi cried out as Seto's hands slipped down to his behind. He tilted his head up and Seto dove into his neck eagerly, kissing and lapping at his love's tanned skin. Jounouchi's eyes closed, his mouth slightly ajar and his hands clung to Seto's shoulders as the brunette worked his skin into tenderness. He moaned as Seto latched onto a familiar soft spot above his collarbone and sucked on it ferociously. Jounouchi groaned again.

"Seto!" Jounouchi cried out as the vibrations from Seto's groan tingled along his sensitive skin. Seto stopped and panted against the red skin at the nape of his blond lover's neck.

"Seto…anata wa…yameru, doushite?" he asked, also breathing heavily. Seto smiled lightly and kissed the bruised love bite adorning his love's collarbone.

"I don't want to go too fast, koinu." He said. Jounouchi tilted his head to stare into Seto's azure eyes.

"There's no such thing as too fast with us. I love you Seto." He said Seto blushed softly and smiled.

"I love you too, Katsuya." He chuckled softly. "I can't say it enough…I love so much Katsuya…so very much." He whispered, hugging the tan blond as tight as he could without hurting him.

"I love you so much Seto!" Jounouchi cried out, hugging Seto back, gently kissing his cheeks. Seto tenderly took Jounouchi's face in his hands.

"I've wanted to say that for so long…for so long Katsuya…Years…so many years…Katsuya…" Seto smiled. "I love your name…Katsuya…I love how it seems to just roll off my tongue. Katsuya…Katsuya…Aishiteru, Katsuya…" Seto chanted his name, staring deep into his eyes. Jounouchi smiled back, his eyes glowing bright golden.

"Seto…My name's nothing compared to yours…Seto…" Jounouchi cooed. Seto's smiled broadened.

"Our names mean the same to each other. Katsuya…Kaiba Katsuya." Seto said lightly, his eyes sparkling with all the love and trust he held for the blond. Jounouchi's eyes widened.

"S-Seto…are you…I mean…I um…" Seto kissed his lip lightly to silence him.

"Katsuya, I want to be with you forever…please say you'll love me forever as I know I will you." Jounouchi's eyes misted over as h held Seto close.

"I will always love you Seto…Forever and ever." He said, a lone tear slowly trailing down his cheek. Seto brushed the tear away and kissed the spot it had been in, moving to his lips next.

The limo slowly came to a stop, the chauffer hopping out to open the door for the brunette haired CEO.

"Lets go in and see if Mokuba and Shizuka got home alright." Seto said, pulling Jounouchi out of the limo. Jounouchi nodded as they walked up to the door.

"They're big kids…they'll be fine." He whispered, kissing Seto's cheek blushingly.

"Would you like to just head straight up to our room then?" Seto asked, innocence feigned. Jounouchi smile and grabbed Seto's hand, pulling him up the stairs where he knew his dragon's room was.

"Yeah." He answered, smiling widely. Seto had called it 'our' room. It was theirs now…Once Jounouchi opened the bedroom door and pulled Seto inside, Seto became aggressive, the need for the blond overcoming him completely. Seto pushed Jounouchi against the door and kissed him harshly.

"Gods Seto!" Jounouchi cried out as Seto kissed down his neck. Seto looked up at this lover and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked. Jounouchi blushed.

"I never said stop…" he teased. Seto smiled deviously and dove back into Jounouchi's pale neck, viciously lapping and sucking on the white skin. Katsuya moaned loudly, gripping Seto's shoulders tightly.

"Seto!" Jounouchi breathed as Seto bit him harshly. Said CEO smirked and stopped. He then lifted Jounouchi up and carried him to the bed. He laid him down gently and knelt beside him, towering above Jounouchi's spread out body intimidatingly. However, no matter how Seto looked, Jounouchi knew the real him…the one he kept deep inside. Jounouchi grinned and sat up. He gripped Seto's shoulders and kissed him hard. The brunette groaned lightly as the blond pulled his body down onto the bed. The smaller boy pressed his body to his lover's forcefully. Both silently agreeing to take back their previous roles. Seto didn't have a problem with it as he pushed down the urge to be in control. Jounouchi obviously wanted him…Jounouchi groaned as he harshly pushed Seto's body into the mattress. Seto stared up at him, albeit confused at his aggressiveness. Jounouchi grinned impishly down at his blue-eyes 'master', extremely thrilled to have him at his mercy once again.

"Katsuya…?" Seto went to question. The most predatorial spark glinted across the blond boy's eyes as he smirked farther, showing off a small fang. Jounouchi bent down and kissed Seto's surprise parted lips, wasting no time as his hands traveled around his lover's torso. He quickly unbuttoned what he hadn't already ripped. Jounouchi grinned down at him, bending down to push Seto's shirt away from his body, tossing the ruined material to the ground beside the bed. Jounouchi trailed his hands down his lover's soft skin, caressing his chest and abdomen lovingly.

"K-Katsuya!" Seto cried out, gasping. He arched again, keeping his eyes shut tight. Jounouchi grinned at his ukeishly domineering lover. "O-Onegai…Katsuya…O-Onegai…" Seto pleaded, his voice hitching at every other breath he took. Katsuya was all too willing. He pushed himself onto Seto's heat once again, this time, keeping the airtight connection he'd made. Seto arched and writhed beneath his blond lover…Gods he was loving this.

"Such a beautiful neko…my pretty kitty…At puppy's mercy…Hm…is kitty going to beg for the puppy?" Jounouchi teased. Seto looked up at him with pleasure filled, hazy sapphire eyes. Seto nodded warily.

"Yes…please…please Katsuya…ore ga koinu-seme…onegai…" Jounouchi smirked and bent over his kitty's body, ready to give him the ride of his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSex…XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He fell atop the brunette as his body lost all its energy completely, panting and gasping for his lost breath. He looked up slightly, seeing Seto was not much better off. In fact, he looked much worse, or better, depending on a person's preferences. He looked as if he'd come right out of Jounouchi's hottest and wildest fantasies. Hair tousled, cheeks bright pink, mouth open gasping for breath…Jounouchi temporarily forgot about his own need for air as he leaned down, plundering Seto's mouth in the heat of the moment. The brunette let out a squeak of some sort, surprised at Jouno's sudden aggression. Seto tried to return the kiss, but he was way too out of breath to give him what he really wanted, so, in all reluctance, he allowed Jounouchi full dominance to the kiss and relaxed, breathing in as much air as his nose would allow. He rolled his eyes beneath closed eyelids, that was probably what Jounouchi wanted even, him at his complete mercy…not that he already wasn't. He smiled lightly, silly puppy…

Jounouchi broke away a second later, grinning back at him.

"What'cha smilin' about?" he asked, innocence radiating from his pure amber orbs. Seto just continued to smile up at him, not giving him an answer as he reached up with his hand to brush Jounouchi's blond hair from his soulful eyes. He then pulled him down, having fully regained his lost air and planning on giving the blond a kiss he wouldn't soon forget. Jounouchi smirked in the kiss, dominating him easily until Seto turned on him, flipping them over so he was underneath and being kissed as if the world was ending. Jounouchi's cheeks immediately flared red, he definitely wasn't expecting that. Seto flicked his tongue out at Jounouchi's, tasting him in ways he'd only ever thought about. Then, all too soon it was over. Seto leaned back up, staring into Jounouchi's eyes deeply. He smiled again, cupping Jounouchi's cheek tenderly.

"I love you, Katsuya…" He purred lovingly. Jounouchi smiled back.

"Is that why you were looking so dreamy all the sudden? I love you, too, silly." Seto's eyes flashed lightly as he leaned down, nibbling the blond's neck affectionately, rubbing his cheek and nose against the warm skin. He wrapped his lips around a particularly tasty curve and began slowly suckling, occasionally biting him softly. Jounouchi moaned lightly, tilting his head back.

"Gods…I could fuck you into the bed numerous amount of times but you still continue to surprise me with these sudden shows of domination…"

"I'm dominant by nature, Katsu-pup…Just because I love it when you take control doesn't mean I never want to just throw you on your back, ravage, lavish and have my way with you. Doesn't mean I haven't thought about it either…" the brunette whispered deviously, whipping his tongue out to tease the blond's ear lobe. Apparently, the blond's ears were still a soft spot for him…Jounouchi let out a forced laugh.

"Ha, you just admitted to liking something I do to you…" his voice hitched as Seto began lightly suckling the small piece of flesh, nipping at it every once in a while with his sharp canines.

"And you're _proving_ to me that you like this…" Jounouchi smiled and arched his body upward, brushing himself against Seto.

"Did I ever say I didn't?" he asked, squirming against his lover's sturdy frame sensually. Seto looked up at him, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"You'd let me fuck you?" Jounouchi looked stunned for a second before he grinned.

"Ha! _I'm_ the master! Always and forever, you don't stand a chance against my power!" he said, his smirk going lopsided as he stared at his lover. Seto glowered, raising an eyebrow at the blond's almost insane grin.

"Whatever happened to equal dominance in a relationship?"

"Oh, I'd say it went down the drain in your favor right about when you started screaming out my name, oh and honey, an F-sharp really isn't that bad of a sound coming from you, you should do it more often." The blond's smirk only widened at Seto's embarrassed blush

"I could have you screaming out _my_ name if I wanted…" the brunette mumbled, glaring slightly off to the side, his blush growing as he thought of the high pitch squeal he knew he must have made while succumbing to Jounouchi's masterful technique. Jounouchi laughed, cupping Seto's cheek to his palm.

"Oh Seto, don't worry, if you ever feel you're up to it, I don't mind giving you the reins for just a few hours…If it'll make you feel better." Seto's blush only intensified.

"Uh…Th-that's okay…I'm good." Jounouchi laughed again, this time a little louder.

"I knew you really didn't want to be the leader. Shy little Seto, giving in to my every desire…" Seto glared at him, although it hardly served him justice as the flush on his cheeks only brightened in the effort.

"No…I just prefer letting you do all the work."

"Hm, lazy…" he said with a smile. He yawned thereafter, his cheeks pinkening slightly. "Heh, no matter how much I love talking to you Seto…I'm about to drop, I haven't given that kind of a performance since…well, not even our last time was that good. It tires me out." Seto smiled down at him, still atop the blond and not planning on moving any time soon. Jounouchi just rolled his eyes and flipped them over, resting his head in the crook of his lover's neck, taking in the scent of their lovemaking in his chestnut hair. It always seemed to cling to him…Even in the hours after. Seto smiled, yawning despite himself, hugging the blond closer to him.

"Wear you out, did I?" he asked, a bit playfully.

"Do I need to answer? You know you did." But he was already asleep, snoring in the soft way Seto remembered him to. He brushed his hair away from his face, kissing his forehead. "I love you…Katsuya." He whispered, afraid the blond would leave him for some reason. He didn't know how he could still love him after everything he'd done to him…He didn't deserve him…not at all. But he was thankful…thankful to have him…His arms tightened slightly along the boy's body, fearful of him leaving in the night without his knowing. He wouldn't blame him for it…After everything he'd done…He really didn't deserve him.

Jounouchi simply nuzzled his head closer, his arms twitching in response to Seto's hold. He sighed lightly, his lips brushing the brunette's neck in a soft butterfly kiss. He mumbled something, Seto had to lean closer to hear it, but as he did, all his fears and doubts were squelched, seeming to have never been in existence at all. Bringing with it a feeling of belonging…as if he was truly wanted again…truly loved. And he swore he'd do everything in his power not to screw it up this time. It was far too precious to him…Jounouchi was far too beautiful…to share with anyone else. A small tear grew in the corner of his eye, but he wouldn't let it fall. After all, tears no longer had to fill the void in his heart…now that his puppy was here to console him instead…right back where he belonged.

_"I love you…Seto."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Oi. This is why I hate PG-13 fics. Literally everything was ripped out of this chapter…sobs its soo awesome in the real thing! So, when I upload the R version, you guys HAVE TO read it! The lemon is awesome!! If I do say so myself. He-he, and there's a little surprise in it as well, when 'fun little flashbacks' ruin the moment, if you know what I mean. So remember! Read and review! JA!

Important! If you do decide to read the R version, reread the chapter that contains ALL material from this chapter! It was badly butchered! So just reread everything from here and up! Thank you!


End file.
